Second chances
by Spartan036
Summary: Shinji Ikari didn't cause fourth impact but he created something bigger, a second breach. Now he finds himself in a different world but similar to the one he's was in. Will he adjust to his new life? OC's included, along with rimverse versions of eva characters and rimverse Mari x OC.
1. I know I let you down

Shinji Ikari covered his face in remorse, his friend and only person who cared about him is dead and everyone has declared him enemy number one. Now, the same thing is going to happen to him, he thought about the good times he had with Asuka, Rei and Misato when they still cared about him, the memories of his attempt to save Rei surged his brain. He looked up to the sky "I'm coming Ayanami..." he muttered.

Asuka looked up to the sky as fourth impact is going happen but something wasn't right, it was ripping the sky apart, maybe we'll all suffocate to death as She thought but then she realized, it wasn't ripping a hole in the sky but making a portal! "Asuka to wunder, it's not a impact event, its ripping a hole to another dimension! Does anyone copy!?" She saw as the god-like unit 13 stopped glowing and continued to ascend towards the portal. Meanwhile in the wunder, the crew and Misato looked in shock as the portal sucked the debris towards it "Mari fall back!" as she commanded through the com, in her Eva Mari simply nodded and calmly smiled "Next time puppy boy..."

Shinji braced himself for what's to come and closed his eyes. He just wanted to redo the mistakes he caused but he guessed that was too much to ask for. The noise stopped, he then opened his eyes only to see nothing but blue, "Am I in...water?" He remembered what the ocean looked like what before second impact. As the eva resurfaced, he heard shots and roars. He looked up only to see a strange creature that looked like a walking axe and it looked in confusion. He turned his eva's head to see another mech, it looked sleek and fast, Am I in the middle of a fight? He though, the creature shook its head and roared.


	2. Another day, another destiny

Shinji looked in the eyes of the creature as it roared at him. Shinji then got his hands on the controls of his eva and commanded it to side kick the monster, as Shinji back up from the monster, he noticed the different environment, it's sunny and the water isn't red, he then realized he wasn't in Tokyo-3 but in Australia! Shinji turned to see the mech looking down at him in confusion.

"What the bloody hell!? What is that, an armored kaiju!?" Said the speaker, the mech looked like something that Shinji saw in a mecha anime, it has what appears to be wrist blades and its design looked cold and arrogant, its visors are a little wide and it looked sleek. It also appears the pilot is Australian "An eva?" questioned Shinji through the speaker of unit 13" Immediately the monster jumped on unit 13 and opened its jaw at the eva's head. The mech immediately launched an upper cut towards the monsters jaw and got unit 13 back on its feet. "Hey are you fit to fight?"

"Can you hear me!?" said the mech through the speaker, the voice sounds more older, Shinji then nodded his head and in return the eva did the same "Can you fight!?" Shinji looked anywhere if there is like a weapon deployer so he could fight, none but he remembered that all eva's have a progressive knife "Lets hope" he muttered. He then ordered a progressive knife and it deployed on the eva's shoulder "That'll do!" said the speaker, now the voice sounded more younger. Shinji looked at the chest plate of the mech, it read "striker eureka" and it has bulldog on it. The monster got up after being knocked out for awhile and charged at striker and unite 13. The monster used its claws and made a right hook on striker but unit 13 punched it on its left cheek before taking a bite off striker's head, Shinji swung his progressive knife at the monster but it kept on dodging "Let me help yah!". Striker then grabbed the monster on its back and restrained the beast "Now! Stab it now!" Shinji raised the knife and thrusts it at the monsters chest, it let out a roar of pain and fell to the ground with its tongue rolling out.

Suddenly Shinji heard muttering from below, he looked down to see civilians coming out of shelters, the uttering the evolved into cheering. But little did he know, the timer of his eva has ran out.


	3. Welcome

Shinji let his hands go of the eva's control and looked to the left, there splashed with blood his friend Kaworu Nagisa, he almost forgot he there though. "I'm so sorry..."Whimpered the eva pilot, Kaworu was only person who didn't treat Shinji like he was a prisoner, in fact he was like a brother to him and he felt terrible when he unleashed those spears. Suddenly Shinji felt like was being lifted by something, thoughts surged through his brain "What if Misato found me again?" is one of those thoughts, for all he knows, they might even kill him. This world is alien to the pilot, its a world without celestial beings or a world without...him. With the thoughts of being recaptured by Misato and getting a DSS choker on him again, he cried.

"Is anyone alive in there!?"

He didn't answer

"I heard crying, we'll get you out! Chuck, I needs some help here!"

Shinji heard the sound of the opening being pulled, like his past experience, his had was burned.

"Auugh! Dammit, my hands are slightly burned!"

"Were almost there, just keep pulling!"

"What the-"

A gunshot is heard and the hatch opened.

"Thanks Pentecost, should've done that"

Shinji cowered into a little ball and tightened his grip as a flashlight shined upon him along with a second pointing to Kaworu's decapitated corpse.

He heard a a slight hurl from his rescuers

"C'mon kid, your going to be alright"

Shinji felt a hand grab him and he was escorted out of the pod, he looked to the right to see his rescuer, it's an African-American wearing a military uniform, it looks like he's the commanding officer.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked the officer.

Shinji didn't respond.

"He's a bloody vegetable" said the blonde Australian man in the armor.

"Or he doesn't understand us" replied the officer.

"Hello, my name is Stacker Pentecost, can you speak?" said the man in perfect Japanese.

Shinji still didn't respond.

"He's in shock, we'll bring him to the Hong Kong shatterdome"

Pentecost went back to the helicopter along with another man who's in the same age as his father.

Pentecost turned around "Chuck, your escorting him, he's vital to this war."

"Yes sir!"

Chuck grabbed Shinji by the arm and escorted him to the pavelow.

The ride to the Hong kong shatter dome was boring and through out the trip Shinji didn't even say anything nor accepted a snicker bar from Chuck. Finally Shinji got back to his sense.

"Your Chuck...Right?"

Chuck jumped from his sleep "Yeah" said the tired Australian.

"I'm...I'm Shinji Ikari."

"Nice to meet you too Shinji" replied Chuck.

After 14 seconds of pure akwardness, Chuck had to break it.

"Alright, where are you from? How did you get here? What is this that thing?"

Shinji blinked "What thing?"

"That thing" pointed Chuck on the window of the helicopter

Shinji turned to see a swarm of choppers carry unit 13.

"Well where I come from...We fight these celestial beings called angels, so we use these cyborgs call evangelions"

"So...There organic jaegers?"

"Well, I don't know whats a jaeger but...yeah?"

"Thats creepy..."

"Well in this world, we pilot these mechs called jaegers to fight an alien threat called the kaiju. Lemme guess, these angels do the same? You know like clawing or biting?"

"No, but they use these force-field like waves called AT fields to destroys stuff, they mainly look weird"

"So, are you youngest of the pilots?"

"No, I was forced to pilot."

"Why?" The Australian raised an eyebrow.

"Because...My father found a use for me. At first I refused but when I saw..." Shinji looked down to ground and paused

"Saw what?"

"There was pilot named Rei Ayanami and she was injured and I they were going to use her to pilot it."

Whoever does that to their own pilot deserves a beating, I mean who lets an injured pilot drive? Thought Chuck.

"But the real reason why I pilot the eva...was to get the praise and attention from my father"

Chuck stared sympathetically at the boy, he saw himself when his father was a jaeger pilot, his father was always away piloting the jaeger and beating the hell out of the kaiju's, even though he was alyways gone, Chuck witnessed how the pilots train and thus making it an advantage to gain the attention of his father.

"It's all right kid...I've been through that."

"Really? Did he praised you?"

"Yeah, in fact, I pilot that jaeger with him"

"But I usually screw up somehow and I get a word lashing"

"So what happened then?" asked the Australian.

"Well we had a new Pilot, her name was Asuka and she may have been a bit mean but she had soft side"

"Its because she likes you isn't it?" snickered Chuck

"I think, things were doing fine until..."

"Until what?"

"The incident..." Shinji began to shake.

"She was suppose to be piloting a test type eva but it got possesed by an angel and went beserk"

"I was suppose to destroy it but I couldn't risk it...Then my father activated some type of auto-pilot system and my eva began to tear her apart..."

"Damn..."

"I thought she was dead so I quit piloting the eva, another angel attacked, so another pilot and Rei had to take care of it, Rei ended up getting absorbed by it so I decided to pilot the eva once again, but this time due to my selfishness, I almost ended my world"

"That must've been brutal for you"

"I woke up only to realize everyone who I cared for even Asuka, hated me...They just scolded me and didn't tell me anything! Until hope came in the form of Kaworu Nagisa, he told me everything and cared about me, even worse I found out Rei died!"

"Take it easy kid..."

"I was so optimistic to the point I almost ended the world again, but it wasn't the end, I ended up creating a portal to here..."

The chopper landed on the Hong Kong shatterdome, Chuck and Shinji got out of the pavelow "This kid had it rough..." whispered Chuck to Pentecost.

"Oh yeah, Shinji, this my dad." introduced the Australian to his father.

"Herc Hansen, pleasure to meet you."

As the grouped entered the shatterdome, Shinji looked in awe as he saw the jaegers "Over there is riptide red, also known as crimson typhoon" The jaeger looked bulky and had a single optic and it was red. It also appears it has three arms.

Shinji noticed three men playing basketball near the behemoth "Those are the pilots, the Wei triplets"

Next, he saw a jaeger that's white and red and had a blue faceplate along with two cannons on its back, next to it it another jaeger that looked slightly skinny but looked deadly as heck.

"Thats the oldest jaeger of the mark 1's, coyote tango, runs on a mixture of electricity and nuclear energy. It used to run on nuclear until these pyscho's..."

"Ahem!" yelled the familiar voice.

Shinji looked up to see two of the pilots rappling from the jaeger after repairing it. Wait a minute...Mari!?

The pilot looked like Mari, talked Mari, it's Mari.

The second pilots rappled down and pulled off his helmet, he looks like Asuka except male.

"Alright, geniuses, restored coyote by cannibalizing old jaeger weapons on it and updated the engine, they did this when they were 13! 13!" Laughed Herc.

"Mari Illustrious Makinami and Taisuke Langely Shikinami. The one in the right is the brother of the pilot of Romeo blue."

"So, this is the kid from the breach?" questioned Taisuke.

"Interesting, is that skin tight suit used attract mates in your universe?" Asked the alternate Mari.

"N-No! Why would think about that?" clammered a blushing Shinji.

"Well, its because showing off your crotch and we believe in your universe that society works differently in there." explained Taisuke

Shinji blushed again and covered his crotch while Mari is swarming him. "Ow! Did you pull out a piece of my hair!?"

"Nooooo" said Mari

Shinji sighed but swore he heard Mari say hide it. Herc giggled a little "Those two are gremlins, anyway, that's tacit ronin" he pointed to the jaeger thats standing next to coyote tango "The pilots are-"

The pilots of Tacit ronin removed their helmets when they got out, the man on the right looks like Fuyustuki while the other looks like his father. The pilot on the right froze and looked at Shinji.

"Kozo Fuyustuki and Gendo Ikari, they're the oldest of the pilots."

"Pretty sad what happened to Gendo, lost his wife and son in a kaiju attack on Tokyo. He always ignored his son but when they died, he simply started drinking" whispered Mari.

Chuck entered the scene with another woman, maybe the same nationality as Shinji.

The woman went up to Shinji.

"Marshall Pentecost would like to talk to you"

**Inside the command center...**

Pentecost sat on his chair and placed his hand on his desk.

"Shinji, Chuck told me everything and I am giving you two choices"

Shinji nodded in response.

"We could either take you back to the breach in Australia and fix your mistake or seek asylum in this universe and join the PPDC"

Shinji paused for a second.

"There's nothing left to go back to, so..." He froze.

"I wish to seek asylum in here."

"Welcome to your new home, Mr Ikari" smiled Pentecost.

Little did Shinji know, alternate Gendo is leaning on the side of the entrance listening to the conversation.

Shinji turned his head to see his father.

Gendo sighed.

"I'll keep your promise Yui" mumbled Gendo.


	4. Shikinami tales of feels and badassitude

Shinji's job is to inspect if each jaeger was fit for combat, with the mark one and three restoration project green lighted, he has to check the armor specs and if anything in the jaeger is deadly to the pilot. The program's funding has been cut off leaving only four mark one's (restored and updated), one mark four, one mark three and one mark five, he checked the pilot roster of each jaeger and its pilots to see if they are present in the shatter dome, so far the pilots of Cherno Alpha are en route to the shatterdome, he flipped the next page of the document to see something that catches his eye.

**Jaeger: Romeo Blue (Mark 1)**

**Status: restored for combat.**

**Armor: 7**

**Speed: 9  
**

**Strength: 9**

**Engine type: Electrical**

**Pilots: Asuka Langely Shikinami and Rei Ayanami**

**Kills: 8**

So far these pilots are currently in the Germany shatter dome and will arrive tomorrow along with the Kaidanovsky's,

"I wonder if this Asuka is different from the one I know" mumbled the former eva pilot.

"I don't much about the Asuka in your universe but ours, well, she's a great pilot also a riot" interrupted Taisuke

Shinji almost jumped "Where did you come from?"

"I was busy installing new fang blades for tacit ronin after Mari took a break, after I was finished I heard you"

"So...Whats Asuka like?"

"Well, she saved my life during the first attack on San Francisco"

* * *

Flashback

The sounds of jets covered the sounds of help and screams, there stands a little boy walking alone in nearly destroyed street.

"I was with her during the evacuation on a military jeep, we were with our parents until we got separated by the panicking civilians, they said they'd meet us at the evacuation point...We didn't see them there"

"The evacuation convoy was hit by debris and I got separated."

The little boy walked down the destroyed road, crying.

"Schwester (sister!)!" cried the little boy

"Schwester (sister!)!" he cried again, still no response.

A loud stomp is heard.

The boy stops.

Something smashes through a building.

Stood there, a large creature with an axe head and four arms roared at him

The boy starts running and hits a dead end.

As the monster roars, a rocket hits it's eye.

The boy turns to see her.

The girl grabs him and they start running from the giant.

After hours of running, they make it to a building.

A helicopter arrives and they enter it.

The boy starts crying and the girl embraces him.

"Es ist in Ordnung, ist es okay, alles in Ordnung zu sein( its okay, its okay, everything is going to be fine)" as she cradled him.

The boy stops crying.

"Ich fand das in der Mutter und des Vaters Auto (I found this in mother and fathers car)"

The girl pulls out a plush toy that almost looks like Misato with cat ears.

The boy hugs it tight and the plush says "Du bist mein bester Freund! (Your my best friend)"

"Ist Mutter und Vater in Ordnung? (Is mother and father alright?)" asks the boy

The girl falls silent and hugs the boy again, he felt tears on his shoulder.

* * *

Flash forward

"So, she saved your life, she must be a great sister" Said the former eva pilot.

Taisuke nodded "She raised me but she knew I wanted some payback."

"So you signed up for the jaeger program at a young age?"

Taisuke giggled a little.

"Not...Exactly"

* * *

Flashback to Oklahoma four years later

"My sister worked as a nurse to keep up with my tuition, by that time, she's my legal guardian."

The boy who is now thirteen looked at the television as the first jaeger brawler yukon clashed against the kaiju known as Karloff, his face is full awe and wonder.

He picked up his cellphone.

"Sister, are seeing this!?" yelled the overjoyed teen.

"Yes, everyone in the hospital is looking!"

The sister increased the volume of the TV.

Meanwhile in the house, the boy mimiced the moves of the jaeger fighting the kaiju. Finally, the kaiju fell on its back, dead and lifeless.

When they boy turned fourteen, he met another girl, she was weird yet smart and unique almost a little bit like him. She also knew about jaegers like him.

One day, she out smarted the class with her knowledge of the jaegers and kaiju's on filed trip to a shatterdome which impressed a pilot.

"Does anyone know who I am?" asked the Australian

No one didn't raise a hand but she did.

"Yes, you with the glasses!"

"Your Herc Hansen, the pilot of lucky seven!"

The Australian pilot smiled.

Suddenly another pilot joined.

"Do you also know who I am?" asked the blonde pilot jokingly.

"Hmmm" the girl squinted.

"Ah-ha! Your Raleigh Becket! Your the pilot of Gipsy danger and just recently, you killed the kaiju known as Yamashiro!"

"Well, I could tell we have a jaeger fly here."

"Or potential pilot" said another blonde pilot.

"Yancy!" said the pilot as he gave his brother a noogie.

From that moment on, the boy and the strange girl became friends.

From 8th to 9th grade, they talked about jaeger specs and armor 24/7 along with how they would make a jaeger better, they had high grades in science and mathematics.

The news of Coyote Tango being in oblivion bay had caught on to them.

"Mari, what is this?" asked the boy.

"A blueprint of a takeion generator, we could use this to replace the power core of coyote tango or fuse it!" said the energetic girl.

"Are you...suggesting we should pilot a jaeger?"

The girl nodded.

"That was also in my mind!"

He opened his desk drawer to reveal that the pons the Russian pilots gave him during their old class trip.

"These are state of the art!"

The two went to oblivion bay and found coyote tango, "After we replace the engine, phase two will be in effect."

The boy raised an eyebrow.

Over three months, the jaeger was being reconstructed from other cannibalized jaeger weapons such as tacit ronin's fang blades. They cleaned the dirt off it to reveal the nice paint job it has. After hours and hours, coyote tango is refit for service.

"Now, for the final test!" Said the girl as she put on the pons.

"Indeed!"

The two put on the pons.

"Initiating neural handshake, in fifteen seconds!"

"Hey Mari."

"Yeah?"

"You think we could use coyote to fight a kaiju?"

"Well, we've been friends over the month, I'm quite sure were going to be great pilots!"

The boy smiled, now the drift begins.

Their vision began to show their memories, as they began to share their memories, he saw that the girl lost her part of her family like him, she was also very lonely.

When the drift was over, she was crying and he embraced her. "These aren't tears of sadness, these are tears of joy..."

She looked up to him and smiled "We did it."

They then heard the sirens.

"Well...The time is now."

"The day is here."

Meanwhile in the city.

The kaiju known as Mauser rampaged through Oklahoma city, the creature resembles a naga of Thai legends, it breathed blue fire on a building. On the ground, lying is the disabled striker eureka and crimson typhoon, the two jaeger's got up.

"Its heading towards the civilian shelter!" yelled Herc.

"Along with oblivion bay!" responded Chuang Wei.

The two jagers ran after the kaiju with Striker tackling it to the ground and punching it in the face twice, finally the kaiju blocked the thrid punch. Mauser pushed striker off it, then crimson typhoon swung its sawblades at it. Mauser was faster than the usual ones as it swiftly dodged its attacks, it got crimsons arm lowered it and hit it in the face with its elbow toppling the Chinese mecha to the ground.

As Mauser charged its blue fire, something in oblivion bay was moving, a giant hand rose from the scraps of the other jaegers.

"What the hell!? Its a zombie jaeger!" Yelled Chuck.

It wasn't a zombie, but a jaeger. Coyote tango was back in action.

The kaiju whipped its tail at the jaeger but coyote grabbed it.

The Japanese techno tyrant lifted the jaeger by its tail and slammed it to the ground repeatedly.

Using its slipperyness, it got loose from the mecha.

The kaiju's claws formed into a fist and punched coyote in the face plate.

Coyote then made an uppercut at the beast grabbed from its head and kneed it in the face.

Mauser used its tail and tripped the Japanese jaeger to the ground.

The beast jumped but coyote caught it with its leg and threw it to a nearby building.

The beast roared.

"Thursters!" Yelled the boy

Coyote sprinted with the thrusters doubling its speed.

"Elbow rocket!" yelled the girl.

The fist of the punch was so strong, that it sent the kaiju flying to the harbor.

It got up with coyote following it.

The kaiju launched a left hook at coyote then a right.

Coyote punched the beast in the stomach and did another uppercut at its jaw.

Meanwhile the boy's sister looked on the bridge in her car with other civilians looking on. She remembered she saw drawings of this jaeger in her brothers school folders and he told him it was fan art "That wasn't fan art...Those were blueprints!" mumbled the sister.

The jaeger grabbed Mauser's head.

"Fang blades!" yelled the girl.

The fang blades slashed through the kaiju's head and threw it's head flying over the bridge.

PPDC helicopters hovered over the revived jaeger.

The girl opened the hatch and helped the boy up.

"Hey Taisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You owe me a soda if we get arrested'

"If we don't, you get to dress in a cute maid outfit serving me for the week and start calling me master."

Mari playfully punched Taisuke in the shoulder.

"You perv" she giggled.

* * *

"So why is your sister piloting a jaeger?" questioned Shinji.

"Well..." said Taisuke scratching the back of his head

* * *

"I can't believe you two did that!" yelled Asuka

"But striker and crimson were down! We had to help!" explained Taisuke.

"We just found it!" intervened Mari

"Yeah right, I discovered the drawings you two drew weren't fan art...They were blue prints!" hissed Asuka

"B-But-"

"No buts! Were going home and your grounded, also, your not allowed to speak to Mari ever again!" She grabbed Taisuke in the arm

"NO!" He let go of her hand.

"I always wanted to do this! I wanted to make sure mom and dad's deaths weren't in vain!"

"Taisuke, don't you know that your too young to die!"

"Well at least I died for something!"

Silence fell upon the siblings with Taisuke having a face full of hate. Asuka realized that this is her younger brothers dream to pilot a jaeger, she remembered he was always hopeless when a kaiju attacked and nothing else couldn't defeat them but when brawler Yukon scored itself a kill, he changed to a more optimistic person. She was denying his dream, Asuka sighed "Alright"

She kneeled and placed her hand on her brothers cheek "You could pilot the jaeger with Mari" she smiled.

"Ahem..." said Herc with his son Chuck.

Behind the Hansen's is the Wei triplets along with the Kaidanovsky's smiling.

"The Marshall wishes to talk to you three" said the middle-aged Australian.

The three sat in front of Marshall Stacker Pentecost's desk.

"Out of all the pilots I've seen" spoke the African-British.

Asuka braced herself

"These top them all" smiled the Marshall.

"They didn't take training nor got a test if they are drift compatible."

"Well sir, we trained our selves"

Pentecost turned his attention to Mari and Taisuke.

"We started learning the methods of pilot training." Mari shyly said.

"The we started doing kwoon sessions" continued Taisuke

"Wait, as in sparring!?" Asuka looked in shock.

"Uh, yeah, just using wooden staffs and fighting each other with them."

"You said you and Mari were playing soccer on a hill!" Asuka was shocked.

She sighed "And I actually taught you how to play properly."

"Well, kwoon is used to strengthen the bond between two pilots, the stronger the bond-"

"The better the jaeger fights." interrupted Taisuke.

Asuka and Mari stared at Taisuke along with Pentecost.

"Sorry sir."

"I have a proposal for both of you, but first, your age."

"14" Mari responded

"Same" Taisuke responded

"Alright...I want you two to be part of the jager program. I know it's a diff-"

"Yes" responded Mari

"Um..."

"Count me in!" said Taisuke.

The Marshall smiled.

The two new pilots got off there seat quietly

"Sir, I wish to join too"

Pentecost turned his attention to Asuka

"Why?"

"Because I swore to myself when our parents died, I would raise and take care of him. I don't want him to be buried, there's enough Shikinami's buried already."

Pentecost sighed "Your age?"

"Nineteen"

**Meanwhile outside**

Mari and Taisuke stopped walking when they reached the jaeger docks, the jaeger pilots stopped and looked at them.

Mari started smiling

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" yelled Mari as she grabbed on to Taisuke's back and giving him a noogie.

"Didn't you guys hear!? Were pilots now! Hahaha!" he fell to the floor with Mari still giving him a noogie and in return giving her one too.

Out of excitement, Mari gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush, realizing what she did, she blushed too.

* * *

"We became teen rockstars and idols because we were the first jaeger pilots who were teenagers."

Mari signed an autograph while Taisuke took a photo with a fan.

"Appeared on talk shows"

A TV clip shows the two pilots talking to Jimmy Kimmel.

"Heck, even our own shoe brand"

A picture shows a nike foamposite shoe with the same exact color as coyote tango a versus is shown with another show labeled Helkler, which had the same colors of the kaiju.

"Coyote's kills increased"

A tv clip show's coyote firing a tazer at a kaiju's head, causing the back of its head to explode and finished off by coyote's mortar cannons, next clip shows the Japanese techno-tyrant snapping another Kaiju's neck along with another getting it's jaw ripped off.

* * *

"So, how many kills did you guys get?" asked Shinji.

"Umm...10"

"Wow, that's almost near striker's kill count!"

"Yeah"

**Meanwhile back at the evangelion universe**

Misato Katsuragi sat on her desk looking at the theories she got from the science team "So specimen BM-03 got transported to another universe?"

Ritsuko nodded "It wasn't an impact but it did rip a hole on our reality" beside Ritsuko is Asuka and Mari.

"We sent a drone to scout the dimension and these are the photo's we got"

The first pictured showed the Sydney, Opera house along with a destroyed wall and some building along with confused citizens.

"Did you get the drone?"

"Well..."

The last pictured showed striker eureka's blade heading towards the camera.

"It was wrecked during the survey."

"But we can go through it."

"Alright, this mission is a go for tomorrow."

"Woohoo! I always wanted to go to Australia!" yelled Mari.

Asuka snorted.

"Oh yeah, captain?" she turned and got Misato's attention.

"Can you just call him Shinji?"

"Whats with the change of heart?"

"I just thought about it..."

As Asuka went back to her room, she pulled a picture of Shinji, Rei and her when they were at the base with Kaji, she sighed.

"I'm sorry."

She got some tape and stuck the picture in her locker.


	5. Meeting the pilots and finsteren Willen

After finishing the inspection's of the jaegers, Shinji is ordered to check if the pilots listed are present or absent. First he heard that Cherno Alpha has just arrived so he went on to see the pilots.

The pilots got off the helicopter the first pilot is a female with blonde hair while the other is a strong bulky man with the same exact hair color but has a dark brown beard. They looked at Shinji in suspicion as if they are seeing an alien from another planet, he ignored their stares and wrote on the document.

"You must be Aleksis and Sasha Kaidonovsky right?"

"Da" replied Sasha

"Okay, right this way."

The two pilots followed Shinji.

"Это мальчик, который пришел с нарушением? (this the boy who came from the breach?)" whispered Sasha

"Да, он не кажется странным, ни у него нет кожи Kaiju. ( Yes, he doesn't seem weird nor he doesn't have the skin of a kaiju) replied Aleksis.

Shinji continued walking as the Russian pilots kept whispering.

"Kid, do you have...jaegers where you came from?" questioned the blonde Russian woman

"No, we have these organic pilotable creatures called eva's to fight celestial beings called angels."

"So you pilot living thing?" replied Aleksis.

"Yes, I pilot living thing that looks like human."

The two Russians looked at him with wide eyes as they stopped at there rooms.

"Yes, room 1204201"

Shinji walked away as the Kaidenovsky's entered there room, next is the pilots of Romeo blue, Asuka and Rei.

After continuous halls and confusing directions later, Shinji is at his waiting point. The thoughts of this universes Asuka and Rei scared him a bit, he wondered if the same affect goes for Mari, no change whatsoever. He looked to the jaeger holding pen to see Romeo blue behind another blue jaeger that has an anatomy of a cowboy, as the moving platform moved to the side, Romeo blue is now next to it's son. Shinji giggled at the thought because Romeo blue is the first US jaeger ever made and he guessed the other blue one came second. He looked up to the pavelow for the pilots descend to the landing bay.

The chopper door opened and the two pilots came out, Asuka looked twenty-one which is a shame while Rei looked younger, someone near nineteen.

"This is some serious bullshit! I mean, a wall!? Ha! Did anyone see what happened in Sydney!?" growled Rei while she smoked, "Along with that breach beneath the harbor!"

The alternate Asuka turned to Rei.

"Now, now Rei, at least they gave the program a second chance before they shut us down" replied Asuka who sounds motherly.

"But decommission 80% of the jaegers, thats madness! I get the feeling they just pick the elite types such as us then decommission the rest..."

"Don't jump into conclusions missy, remember what happened prior to the attack? Vulcan spector and Echo saber got destroyed by the kaiju, so I bet your cranky yet cute face there just playing it safe." replied the calm German.

"Um ladies?" intervened Shinji

"Oh, sorry, my friend here didn't get some sleep." as Asuka turned to Shinji

"Hey, your that breach kid!" Rei pointed at Shinji.

"Yeah, right this way to your room please."

The two women followed Shinji, it seems that Rei has the personality of normal Asuka, except more aggressive.

"So, breach kid, what your world like?" questioned alternate Rei.

"Well, its really nice, I go to school and have friends."

"Wooow, how exciting." replied Rei.

"But something happened and everything was ruined."

"Well, I guess thats the reason why you left."

The group is now in front of there door.

"Okay, room 092."

Rei is the first to enter.

"Hey kid." said Asuka

"Huh?"

"Sorry about the little argument I had with her, her girlfriend died from another kaiju attack in Berlin"

* * *

Flashback

Rei is seen climbing out from her jaeger to run towards the a pile of rubble, she quickly removed the debris. Once she was done, the debris revealed a young woman with brown hair.

"Maya, baby, I'm here! Everything is going to be alright." she hugged the lifeless body and cradled it.

The woman's eye's opened weakly "Rei..."

"Maya!"

She then felt something wet in her hand, it was blood.

"I love you..."

Rei started crying, the woman grabbed her closely.

"Endure this..."

Maya became silent.

Rei couldn't do anything so she screamed, her screams turned to crying.

* * *

"I don't whether to give her a hug or kick her ass because of her mouth."

Asuka sighed

"Feel like it's my fault that happened."

Asuka entered her room.

Shinji walked away and checked his document, next is the pilots of Tacit Ronin, he has to face his father.

"Father..."

The pilot turned after he was done talking to Aleksis and Fuyustuki.

"I wanted to see if you Fuyustuki are present in the shatterdome."

Gendo merely smiled and nodded to Shinji.

"Shinji..."

Shinji turned.

"I wish to give Tacit Ronin to you if I pass. Your worthy enough to keep such a jaeger."

"Why?"

"Because I made a promise to your mother that one day, I would protect you, I broke that promise but now your here standing in front of me, so in order to keep you safe, I'll give you this jaeger."

Shinj fell silent.

"I know I made alot of mistakes and I wish to change them."

"Thank you." replied Shinji.

"It's nice talking to you...Son."

Shinji smiled warmly when he started walking away.

Next on the list is Raleigh Becket.

He made it to the landing pad with another woman.

"Oh, we introduce ourselves, I'm Mako Mori."

"Shinji Ikari."

"You go on from here, I got Mr Becket covered."

"Sure."

Shinji flipped another page in his document. Next is the Hansen's and the Wei triplets. Shinji owed his life to them and Chuck for caring for him along the way here.

"Herc and Chuck Hansen?"

Chuck turned to see Shinji and greeted him with a smile as he saw the PPDC uniform on him.

"Well, look who joined the good guys!" cheered the Australian.

"Were glad to have you on our team Shinji."

Shinji nodded and walked off.

"Alright, next is the Wei triplets."

Shinji stopped in front of Crimson typhoon to see them playing basketball.

"Okay, one, two, and three."

He clicked his pen and his job is over.

**Meanwhile in Australia**.

"Mommy, something is moving in the water!"

The water surface began to break, revealing a massive flying ship and fleet.

The soldiers and local law enforcement stared in awe as the ship ascended.

"Sir what do we do!?"

The captain who looks like Kaji got on the coms.

"Attention...Uh..Flying fleet! You are in restricted...eh..Universal airspace!"

The fleet just kept floating.

"You will be...Um fired up?"

Immediately Officer Horaki went out of her police car and pulled out her pistol and got in the part of the wall. She pulled out her pistol and aimed it at the cockpit.

"Well, someone doesn't want go down without a fight..."

Another officer who looked like Touji ran towards.

"Hikari, what do you think your doing!?" he grabbed her arm.

Hikari got his arm of her.

"Defending my home!"

Touji froze and nodded. He pulled out his pistol.

"Alright, you better leave or your Sydney is going to look like a mix of a graveyard and junkyard!"

Another soldier joined, he looks like Kensuke. He aimed his assault rifle at the ship.

The soldier who looks like Kaji nodded. The soldiers readied guns along with the police.

Apache's ascended along with jets scrambled on destroyers. AA guns are ready for fire.

**Meanwhile in the ship**

"Captain, we should heed their warning, it appears everyone in this universe will go down putting up a fight and might total half of our ships!"

Asuka looked down and noticed local gangs pointing their guns at them.

"Ritsuko! What do the Magi say?"

"The possibilty is 99.5% by the time we finish off the forces, 94% of our fleet will be totaled."

"Alright, Wunder ascend!"

**Meanwhile outside **

The wunder and its fleet ascended and left Australian airspace, with a fleet of drones and jets following them.

"Where is the location of specimen BM-03?"

"Telling by the LCL scent trail, he is located at Hong Kong."

Katsuragi nodded.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the jets!"

"UFO to cobra 2-9, we heard your plans to head towards the shatter dome of Hong Kong, we are going to escort you there."

Mari smirked

"Well at least there nice."

"But that doesn't stop us from shooting you just in case!" intervened the voice that sounded like Ritsuko.

Mari sat on a chair, pulled out a soda and raised it.

"Well that escalated quickly!"

"If you harm any jaeger pilots, you will be fired upon, harm an HVI, your going to be fired upon, destroy the last active shatterdome-"

"We'll be fired upon." continued Misato.

"Wrong, we'll be authorized to use nuclear armaments at you then watch you all die slowly from radiation." replied the other jet pilot who sounds like Misato.

"Man, these guys are nuts." mumbled Nagara.

"No, we just startled them." corrected Misato.

"Harm a city, we'll total your fleet, shoot you all in public television, then use what''s left of your ship and fleet as jaeger bonds!"


	6. Wunderful just wunderful!

Shinji got his lunch in the mess hall, so far the tables are full except one.

"Hey Shinji!" greeted the alternate Asuka beside her is alternate universe Rei who is grumbling about something.

"There's an empty table there, lets have a seat and eat some chow."

The three pilots sat on there seats and started eating. Rei is viciously eating her chicken and she's a little bit fast.

"Rei, table manners!"

Rei sighed and began eating her food properly.

"Sup guys!" greeted Taisuke along with Mari.

"Taisuke, long time no see brother, have seat, there's always a room for two more!"

Rei gave off a hmph sound.

"So hows the restoration project?" asked Asuka.

"Well, so far, we revived Tacit Ronin and replaced the engine core with a XIG supercell chamber" replied Mari.

"Next is horizon brave, we gave it a new paint job and new parts that looks like its former parts." continued Taisuke

"And the classic takion mazinger mark seven power core, it has multiple layers of energy, so just in case of an EMP attack, it could still move."

"Also, new suits for it, how'd would you like red with a mixture of raven purple?" asked Taisuke. **(foreshadowing!lolololololo)**

"That's great!" replied Asuka.

"Hey, Shinji, what were your friends like?" asked Asuka.

"Well, one in my universe, your pretty mean while Rei's the silent type." replied the former eva pilot

"Oh, she's the silent type? I would like to speak to her." replied Rei.

"Personally" she gritted clutching her unseathed bowie knife.

Shinji was close to saying them but telling by her personality, she'll pull a unit-01.

"Now, they just treat me like an animal."

"What?" stared Taisuke

"Well its because I almost ended my world to save another person, they just pinned the hatred on me."

"Was it a special someone?" asked Rei.

"Yeah...Then I just found out that special someone wasn't even human nor considered human..."

He remembered back in his universe how he tried to save his Rei, how they embraced and the world started ending in symphony. He looked at Asuka still clinging to the memory of his Asuka who turned to a cold and brutal person.

"The reason why I chose to stay here is to hide from them, I'm just a coward."

"Coward? Dude, you almost ended your world just to save another person, she must've really special to you!"

Shinji turned his attention to alternate universe Rei.

"I' mean look at me! I didn't save anyone for shit, I actually got my girlfriend killed by a kaiju."

"Rei, we know it's not your fa-"

Rei shot a stare at Asuka.

"Like I said, you have balls kid, you just don't know it"

The alarm went off.

"All rangers report to jaeger holding pens!" blared the speaker.

"Alright pilots, we have eight kaiju's appearing from the breach to Hong kong, names are leatherback, otachi, meinu, scisurre, Raiju, meathead, Caligula and rattler" said Tendo.

"Damn! That's not an attack, thats an invasion force! All of them are category IV's!" said Chuang Wei.

"I'm coming with you all!"

The pilots turned to see Shinji in the entrance still breathing for air.

"My eva is still active! I could help you guys!"

"Look son, were not loosing innocent lives-" said Pentecost.

"I owe you this...Sir."

"Alright..."

"Hey Shinji?" questioned Taisuke poking his back.

"Is it okay, that Mari and I gave your Eva gear like...Y'know elbow rocket, wrist sawblade and tesla fists?

Shinji sighed. "Yes."

"Also a new paint job and armor."

"Yes" Shinji sighed again.

"Also a electrical katana?"

"All of them yes!" replied the annoyed Eva pilot.

**Meanwhile in the wunder**

"Were almost there in China." assured officer Nagara.

"Right, we retrieve specimen BM-03." ordered Misato.

"Without force" corrected evaverse Asuka.

"Right, without force."

Asuka opened her locker to retrieve her plugsuit, she saw the picture of Shinji, Rei and her in that ocean base with Kaji

"I know where to put you now" she said as she pulled off the photo.

Asuka synched with her Eva perfectly with no problems, on her control's is the picture taped in front of her. She regretted her actions and knew that Shinji wasn't to blame, she was just angry at him for leaving her alone all these years, he showed her that she doesn't need to be alone and then left her alone for fourteen years. Shinji and Rei showed her that a girl like her can make friends, now those two people are gone...and she wasn't going to loose that one person.

"I'm sorry Shinji, I just wish I should've said it back at the ruins of Nerv."

**In Hong Kong**

The swarm of helicopters carried the jaegers and eva unit 13 with them. Shinji has to admit, the new paint job is cool, blue and red. Like Gipsy danger, it was a symbol that the PPDC took him in and accepted him. The armor made the eva look like a large blue samurai complete with a sheeth to store the sword, reminded him of the silver samurai.

The helicopters dropped gipsy, typhoon, striker, alpha and coyote in the front while unit 13 is deployed in the back along with Romeo blue and tacit ronin.

Coyote is the first one to scout.

"Mari, you see anything?"

Coyote looked to the left and Mari made a cat-like face,

"Target on your left!"

Coyote tango lifted the kaiju from the water, it looks like a reptilian bull with horns, it threw it.

"Alright, we foiled an ambush!" cheered Mari.

the rest of the kaiju's surfaced.

Unit 13 pulled out its electric katana while Romeo blue spin its chain gun chests and tacit ronin redied its fang blades.

The eight mechs collided against the beasts.

So far the battle is going well.

Cherno alpha smashed a kaiju underneath its elbow and began punching it in the face, the jaeger then kicked it in the face.

Suddenly another kaiju, a more muscular one leaped form the water but gipsy tackled it right before it destroyed cherno.

Tacit ronin jumped on another kaiju's back and begun clawing it with its fang blades, the kaiju kept trying to get Tacit off it with its crab-like pincers.

It bended forwards causing tacit to do a back flip and land on its feet.

"Fuyutsuki! Cobra strike!" ordered Gendo

The jaeger charged and did a slide underneath the kaiju.

"Left!"

Tacit slashed the kaiju with its left fang blades.

The kaiju turned and swung its pincers.

Tacit ducked and rolled to the right.

"right!"

the jaeger slashed its blade at the kaiju's face.

The kaiju then tried to stab the jaeger in the chest.

Tacit jumps on the pincers and decapitates the beast

Meanwhile unit 13 runs towards the leatherback and grabs on to its back, the beast roars in annoyance causing it to lift unit 13 an throw it to a nearby harbor.

Unit 13 then proceeds to wrestle against the muscular kaiju, it kicks it in the stomach causing it to fall over. The eva pins down the beast and raises its katana.

Leatherback punches it in the stomach causing unit 13 to fall backwards, the beast raises its arms for a fatal strike.

Bang!

The leather back falls to the ground with an already destroyed head.

He heard the coms.

"Asuka, your suppose to let it attack specimen BM-03! What do you think your doing!?"

"Hey Misato-"

"Its captain and-"

"I have score to settle with Shinji! I know I made a mistake on treating him harshly! I'm helping a friend!"

Shinji gasped at evaverse Asuka's action.

"Asuka, what do you mean-"

"Dammit bra-no, baka Shinji, don't you get it!?"

Another kaiju ran towards Shinji but evaverse Asuka fired a shot from her sniper rifle and it ran off only to be pushed by crimson typhoon against a building.

"I'm sorry!"

Shinji froze at this action, she doesn't do this.

Unit 13 shook its head

"Asuka! I need you to give the ones in the harbor some sniper support!"

Unit 02 nodded and the ship it's sitting on flew off to the north.

The ship launches eva unit 08 armed with a positron rifle armed with a scope and tactical buzzsaw on it.

"If your gonna stop me four-eyes, I'll tear you apart."

The pink eva cocked the rifle. "Who said I was stopping you?" replied evaverse Mari.

"Mame, the pilots aren't obeying our orders! Should we destruct the-"

"No."

"But Mame, thats the ene-"

"Our real enemy is Gendo Ikari, not Shinji!"

Meanwhile

Gipsy danger smashed otachi's face in the water and punched it in the cheek with an elbow rocket.

It then regaines focus and bites on Gypsy's arm.

Romeo blue punches another Kaiju in the jaw, as it bends over in pain .

Romeo blue raises its leg.

It kicks it in the face.

The kaiju roars in pain.

Another kick.

As it tries to launch another kick, the kaiju bites it's leg.

Otachi disables Gipsy dangers arm.

The jaeger falls alongside Romeo blue.

Striker and coyote intervene but the number of Kaiju's increase as they regroup.

"Where's tacit!?" yelled Chuck.

"Gendo and Kozo we'll be here eta...90 hours!"

"We'll be dead by the time they get here! How about Crimson!?"

Crimson typhoon resurfaced with the meathead kaiju's head from the water.

"You are not dying alone!"

"Men, its been an honor!"

Coyote tango readies its mortar cannons as the meinu kaiju roared at it.

It fires two shots but the iguana-like kaiju dodged them.

Meinu opened its jaw at coyote's head.

A pain goes through the kaiju's body, a particular part of its body where kaijlings come from.

It rolled in pain.

Coyote lifts it.

"To hide your shame...I break you!" yelled Taisuke

The meinu's back is broken

"The waters have betrayed you, because they belong to us!" sneered Mari.

"When your comrades are in ashes...You have our permission to die." continued Taisuke.

Another kaiju drags coyote by the leg and sends it to the deep/

Rimverse Asuka looked in horror.

"No! Taisuke!"

"No...Please not him...Not him" Rimverse Asuka broke down in tears.

"He's the only one I've got left!" Romeo blue's fist clenches.

"Give him back!" the jaeger started to crawl.

"Give me back my brother!" yelled rimverse Asuka.

"Asuka the jaeger is disabled, we'll be nothing but scrap metal!" said a worried Rei.

Romeo blue stopped crawling.

Rimverse Asuka pulled out her helmet in agony, she started crying.

"Please...Mama, Papa, take care of him..."

Striker grabbed Raiju and meatheads heads and clashed both together

the incapcitated kaiju regain focus and they both attack the jaeger.

Striker punches Raiju in the jaw causing it to fall backwards.

It grabs meathead by the head and smashes it to the ground.

Cherno uses its incinerators against scissure after it arrived on time.

Meinu resurfaced and opened its jaw at Romeo blue.

A shot is heard.

The kaiju's head explodes.

"Never fear, a German pirate and a sexy glasses chick is here!"

Crimson, Cherno, Gipsy and striker turned to see the wunder along with its flying fleet.

"Dad...Was there something in food?" asked in Chuck.

Inside the ship, Misato grinned.

"Wunder descend! All fleets give supporting fire!"

The wunder dropped in the water and it fired upon the kaiju's.

"Unit 02 and 08?"

Evaverse Mari and Asuka waited for orders.

"Launch! Unit 08, take the wounded, unit 02 take out the monsters!"

Unit 02 leaped and did a barrel roll once it got off the wunder.

It croutched with its sniper rifle.

It fired the sniper rifle killing meathead and raiju.

Striker fires it's chest missiles at Caligula head, killing the beast.

Cherno picks up scissure and rips it apart.

Rattler dodges unit 02's knife slashes.

Crimson typhoon restrains the Kaiju

"Now!" yelled Lu Wei.

The knife goes through rattlers heart.

"Hell yeah!" cheered Chuck Hansen

"Now's not the time to celebrate..." interuppted Gendo.

"We lost coyote tango..." continued Fuyutsuki

"We lost the youngest pilots...Mari and Taisuke..."

The jaegers bowed there heads in respect for the two young pilots

Unit 02 and unit 08 followed with the crews of the wunder.

In a distance otachi spuratically ran, it body language spelled "Game over man, Game over!"

As it grew wings and took flight, the jaegers and eva's ran towards it in hot pursuit.

Ripples appear on the water, following the kaiju as it takes off.

Coyote tango leaps out of the water and grabs the flying coward.

"Ahhhhhhh!" yelled the pilots with there fury.

It fires the mortar cannons at it's chest causing the two to crash in the water.

Otachi's body resurfaces with a metal foot on its back.

"LOCCENT to Striker, we made some new friends..."

Pentecost got his hand on the com.

"I know, cobra 2-9 told me."

Behind Pentecost is (Rimverse) Misato and (Rimverse) Ritsuko.

Unit 02 lifted Romeo blue by it's shoulders with coyote tango helping it.

"Your Shinji's friends right?" asked (rimverse) Rei.


	7. A brief note

Wow, just wow. I never thought this story will never get noticed. Turns out I was wrong, thank you all! There's more kaiju vs eva and jaeger's to come along with sexual tension ona certain cranky eva pilot and emo lad also Misato in a sexy ar-I mean bikini, also more feels.


	8. Getting to know them

Shinji and the rest of the jaeger pilots got out of the docking bay hall's, to be met with cheers along with praises. The PPDC is feeling optimistic today, they made a new ally to combat the kaiju's, it is WILLE. Shinji turned to see the (rimverse) Asuka telling her younger brother not to do that again because she almost had a heart attack but praised him nonetheless because of the fantastic Kaiju kill he had on Otachi.

"Yeah, I was inspired by a shark eating a pelican." replied Taisuke. (rimverse) Asuka smiled warmly and pats his head, Rei on the other hand smiled a little at the personel's complements. But Shinji knew what WILLE will do to him, even if that means if (Evaverse) Asuka regained his trust and friendship, another part of him feels like their here for another purpose or they'll just kill his new family then capture him. Still, the thoughts of WILLE presence bothered him.

**Meanwhile in the LOCCENT command room**

"Captain Katsuragi, I assume." greeted Stacker Pentecost as he pured a glass of scotch in Misato's glass.

"Yes" she replied.

Silence upon the two commanding officers as they both had a look of distrust between each other, the other is a faction bent on helping there world while the other trying to but in horrible methods. To Pentecost, WILLE is the type of faction that think there doing something good but they'll just mess up later, to Misato though, the PPDC is just a bunch of trigger-happy idiots with giant robots beating the hell out of giant monsters.

"One of my men told me what you did to Shinji." Misato turned after looking at unit 13 in its holding pen.

"So my theory is your going to retrieve Shinji." Misato is still silent

"Well, I have some bad news for you, Shinji is not a member of your stupid organization or tool for your intentions, he's a ranger, a member of the PPDC." Misato gritted her teeth in anger.

"And I am not letting you take away one of my finest rangers be taken away from here..." He leaned closer to Misato's face.

He turned away looking at the window.

"We are fighting a loosing battle here, a slow last stand and he is a vital asset to this effort."

"What do you mean loosing, you have the most advanced combat system in this dimension."

"Well, our enemy started adapting, by the time they adapted, we lost over 80 jaegers, humanity is starting to loose faith in us."

Misato now understood why they needed Shinji, they're not an army anymore, they're a resistance like WILLE.

"So they're building these walls to keep them out but..."

He turned on the TV

The TV flashed to the attack on Sydney along with another attack on Japan. Another clip then showed Unit 13 and Striker working together to stop the beast and slaying it successfully in the process.

Misato knew that this organization will need Shinji but hers needs him too. Not only they came here to find him but they had another mission, a mission that if they fail, it will cost them both their worlds.

"Alright Pentecost, we have another intention."

"Go on."

"Did Shinji tell you about the beings we fight?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's one of these beings that existed before the creation of out world, that being is called Adam."

"So your saying...We have an uninvited guest living in here?"

"Yes, Adam met with another angel called Lilith trying to populate the earth but when they met, the two forces caused an event."

"An impact of life."

"Lilith noticing man has Adam's features and hers at the same time sought to destroy us."

"The beginning and end of our existence." Replied Pentecost

"Adam joined too but there master's stopped them by using the lances, they knew Adam and Lilith are strong together so they caused a temporary impact."

"It created a breach!"

"Indeed."

"We theorize that our opposing faction, Nerv is trying to take off the spears so Adam and could create bigger impact, a universal one to complete their project."

She gave Pentecost a document she stole from her last days in Nerv. Pentecost read carefully at the document and opened his jaw on the details.

"These people are fucking mad!" he yelled.

"Yes, the instrumentality project was scrapped, but the universal instrumentality is to create one big universal being to make other dimensions whole and thus a single existence is born."

Pentecost looked at Misato. "Were busy at the moment with the kaiju's-"

"The kaiju's will be taken care of later."

Pentecost nodded in response.

Misato walked out of Pentecost's office and sighed, she made a new friend after all but how long will their alliance last? She wondered.

"Excuse me Misato, right?"

She turned to see an Asuka who almost has the same look's as her except more younger and breast size...slightly bigger than hers. Misato knew this is the dimensions version of Asuka.

"Yes, Cap- I mean Asuka."

"Would you kindly find my little brother for me? He hasn't been answering my calls, that would be nice." sweetly asked (Rimverse) Asuka.

"He's probably testing out a restored jaeger model." advised the motherly German.

Misato wandered down the hallway to the jaeger holding docks. She kept on walking until he noticed a firey-haired boy making a text message on his phone in a jaeger.

"Your sister is worried about you." she said.

Taisuke jumped a little "Jeez, you scared me a little."

"I already texted her." he replied.

"Alright." she tries to leave but the 16-year old German tells her to stop.

"My co-pilot Mari is currently taking a nap...So can you help me test pilot this restored jaeger for me?"

Misato was about to say no but she couldn't resist those shota-esque eye's after he said please.

"Alrighty then! This is an old mark 1 jaeger recently fished out of oblivion bay but is now fully operational with its nuclear reactor core removed with a classic takeion mazinger mark seven power core that has layers of electrical energy so it could keep going!" enthusiastically exclaimed Taisuke.

Taisuke grabbed his pilot suit which sports a light blue mixed with dark blue and ice blue accent along with that he grabbed a helmet with its optical visors still up.

"Yours is over there." he directed.

Misato picked up a pilot suit that sports a red mixed with raven purple and yellow accent. She then grabbed the helmet with it, the helmet has the visor pieces on the left and right side of it. Looks similar to (evaverse) Mari's unit 05 helmet except it with mouth protection.

The two got inside the mech.

"Initiating neural handshake in 15 seconds..." The visor of Taisukes's went down to his eyes, the circular optics began to glow green and each side the mouth piece came together to form the mouth protection.

Misato's helmet's visors came together to form a kamina glasses esque visors, it glowed purple. In fact, Misato looked like a power ranger! Except more badass because of the elbow blades.

"Whats a neural handshake?" she asked.

"Minds melding through memories, it like we become one and turn into the jaeger but we don't have much of bond going on to let it fight effectivily."

"What do you mean bond?"

"Well the if the two people have friendship going on and its pretty strong, the jaeger could fight even better, lets just say it's like bonding with another person. But I kind of hate you for what you've done to Shinji, so pray this will work."

"Here it comes."

Misato braced herself. The memories of Tokyo-3 and second impact flashed through her mind, she then see's a little boy crying in destroyed streets along with (Rimverse) Asuka giving him a plush doll that looks like her then him and (Rimverse) Mari embracing him with her crying, another memory flashed with this time another jaeger ripping off a kaiju's head off. She then got back to when near-third impact happened, when she instigated Shinji to fight for himself and her becoming the leader of WILLE.

"Neural bridge complete, subject Misato Katsuragi: Drift compatible."

"Alright, to the sandbox we go!" cheered Taisuke.

"Okay, whatever you do, the jaeger follows, so...Right leg"

Horizon brave stepped forward.

"Alright your turn..."

Misato moves steps her left leg forward.

The cycloptic jaeger moves with its left leg.

"Alright, as long as we do the same thing together, we have proper movement."

Horizon brave begins walking to the sandbox, a place where jaeger pilots test out there jaegers on targets, hard-textured holo-kaiju's, and jogging laps. Among the participants is (Rimverse) Asuka and (Rimverse) Rei in Romeo blue along with (Rimverse) Gendo Ikari and (Rimverse) Kozo Fuyutstuki in Tacit Ronin. Romeo crosses its arms while Tacit looks coldly.

"Hey, were allowing HER to pilot a jaeger!?" pointed Rei causing Romeo blue to do the same.

"Yeah, she's drift compatible...Somehow." Taisuke shrugged causing horizon brave to do the same.

"Hey, Rei, respect our enemies." kindly advised (Rimverse) Asuka.

"Didn't you here the phrase, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" said (Rimverse) Gendo.

The speaker turned on.

"Simulated combat scenario initiating" spoke the A.I.

"First jaeger, Tacit Ronin. All jaegers split from combat scenario."

The scenery shifted into a destroyed New York city, in the middle of the building's is the verociter kaiju, which looks like a overgrown velociraptor mixed with a xenomorph and another salmander-like kaiju called the okatta seishin in central park.

The jaeger readies its fang blades as the two beasts converge on it, the verociter runs towards the jaeger, Tacit Ronin jumps over the kaiju slamming its head on the building, Tacit impales the kaiju on the back. Okatta stands up trying to spit its acid blue all over the metal ninja but Tacit quickly does a barrel roll and dodges the attack thrusting its fang blade in the side of its neck.

"Simulation complete."

"Well done Fuyustuki." complemented (Rimverse) Gendo

"Thank you."

The simulation ended.

"Next jaeger, Romeo blue, all jaegers split from simulated course."

The scenery shifts to a totaled Sydney, Australia. In the land is a kaiju that looks like the American Godzilla while the second kaiju looks more dragon-like.

"Geiszler! What did I tell you about putting movies in the simulations!?" Yelled (Rimverse) Rei.

"I'm just filming it so I can send this to Roland Emmerich!" replied Geiszler.

"Heh, well that's what you get for ruining an awesome monster." agreed (Rimverse) Asuka

The creature ran towards the jaeger, Romeo blue then fires its rapid fire 50 cal cannons but it jumps.

"Wait for it"

The kaiju lands closer.

"Now!"

Romeo blue grabs Fraudzilla by the chin and smashes it into the opera house, causing the opera house to explode.

"Plasma caster!" yelled (Rimverse) Rei.

Romeo blue's hands shifts into a cannon; firing a steady stream of blasts totaling the kaiju.

The kaiju gave off an elephant-like scream of agony as it bursts into flames.

Next is the dragon, the simulated kaiju roared at it's adversary and charged at the jaeger; Romeo blue dodged it causing it to smash face against the water, Romeo blue pins it down with its elbow and begins punching it in the face two times.

(Rimverse) Rei insanely grinned

"Elbow rocket!" she yelled.

The thrusters of the elbow rocket burns through the top of the kaiju's head to its brain, burning it to death.

"Hell yeah!" cheered Rei as the scenery dissolved.

"Next jaeger:Horizon Brave."

"Alright Misato, just follow my lead."

The scenery shifts to a simulated Tokyo, in the park standing is the mutavore kaiju roaring alongside the humanoid-like Karloff. The two kaiju's went into combat position as they saw Horizon Brave.

"Okay, since your experienced with hand-to-hand combat, this will be a cake walk!" excitedly exclaimed the young Shikinami.

Karloff roared and tried to make a swipe at Horizon Brave but it dodged the blows, it makes another swipe but Horizon brave catches the arm with its left servo.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this..." gritted Misato.

The restored Chinese jaeger breaks the kaiju's arm and tears it off, the beast roars in pain causing Horizon brave to punch it so hard;its neck broke. Horizon brave looked at the other kaiju, the Mutavore with a body language saying Come at me bro! The kaiju runs up to it swiping a few hits at Horizon brave, the blade headed idiot raises its arms for a combo.

Horizon brave catches them and kicks the beast with both of its legs causing the beast to fall backwarss in the ground.

"The honer is yours."

Misato lifts her left leg and stomps.

Horizon brave steps on the struggling kaiju's face, the foot keeps on pressing causing the kaiju's head to get smashed.

The scenery dissolves showing tacit clapping while Romeo blue is doing the "Mckayla is not impressed" pose but started clapping alongside the mark 1 Japanese jaeger.

After testing out the cryo-cannon and the dreaded jog with the jaegers. Misato puts away her gear in her duffle bag as both a souvenier and just in case if she is called back for testing, after all, Taisuke said she could keep it. It's been a long time since she felt that rush in years and felt good. Its much much better than piloting a jet alone or a trident mech.

Misato passed by to see Taisuke talking joyfully to (Rimverse) Mari about the whole test, while the girl looked disappointed that she didn't pilot with him, she was proud to find out the test was a success and Horizon brave is restored and fit for duty.

As she realized she forgot her hat in the room to pick it up. She turns to see a another armor similar to her's but in olive with yellow and black accents.

"I guess I know who's going to be my co-pilot"

* * *

Shinji wandered the jaeger holding pens trying to get his mind off the presence of WIILE off his head, only to see Misato stop to see him. The two looked at each other coldly. She opened her mouth.

"You have good friends" she smiled warmly. He knew the old Misato is returning as she started walking off.

He went to bay 13 to see his eva, the giant being is currently getting repairs for minor damage from the battle against leatherback. He loves his new home, unlike Nerv, they treat him like he's family which was unexpected, his father treats him like a proper son while his new friends treats him like they knew him for a long time. But (Evaverse) Asuka apologized for what she did, even calling him a friend, it's almost like she back to the old Asuka except more kinder...No! Maybe they're just trying to gain my trust and next thing you know, they'll kill your new found friends and your family, he thought. Shinji didn't forget what they did to him, they didn't deserve his forgiveness but still they had good intentions but horrible methods...Maybe this could be their methods.

"Hey."

He turned to see (Evaverse) Asuka behind him, still having that cold stare.

"Ibuki told me to check up on you" she growled coldly, to Asuka, it was hard to hate Shinji and he didn't deserve the scolding of the crew members.

She leans closer to the rail.

"So...What do you think of this place?" she questioned while gritting her teeth.

"Good...They treat me like unlike you and WILLE..." he responded.

Silence fell upon the pilots.

"Why?" Shinji's voice broke the silence.

Asuka stared at him coldly.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened? I could've helped you but you all have to be obscure."

"Lets just say everyone had a grudge against you." she replied.

"That's it!? I didn't deserve the truth!? I lost everyone I loved and I thought I you were among them!"

Shinji huffed heavily.

Asuka raised her head and looked at Shinji. She grabbed the collar of his PPDC uniform and lifted him

"You left me alone for 14 years!"

Shinji stared at Asuka weirdly

"Dammit, you don't get it, do you? You and Rei showed me that a girl like me could never be alone!" she angrily yelled

"I tried to do something to nice to you and in return, you gave me this!" she pointed to her eye patch

"I was returning a favor, I thought Rei deserved to be with you, I thought I didn't deserve happiness so I tried to give you and Rei a chance to be together! To have that chance!"

She lifted him down.

"I was so alone to the point I forgot what I did and treated you like some uninvited guest..." She sorrowfully stared at the ground.

She felt two arms around her and she looked up to see Shinji with an understanding look on his face, she carefully leaned closer to Shinji's lip.

Only to realize that (Rimverse) Asuka, Taisuke and Aleksis smiled at the sight in the entrance with Maya slightly blushing.

"That's how I met my wife!" yelled Aleksis.

Ritsuko Akagi adjusted to her new work place, a lab sharing a with a Brit and a man with the mind of a twelve year old yet intellect of a biology professor. She always meets strange people, so far the only thing she's done it studying the species they're fighting and argue with the Brit about how they should kill them while Charlie Kelly kept kissing up to him. The argument subsided until...

"Idiot, wie kannst du es wagen, mir nicht für Privatsphäre! (Idiot, how dare you for not giving me privacy!)" Yelled a certain German redhead.

The scream is so loud that the pilots in the jaeger pens could hear along with the crew causing the Wei triplets to jump and miss the hoop letting the ball bounce off it hitting poor Hu Wei in the head and Chuck's dog Max to start whimpering.

Geiszler pushed his chair backwards from his desk to see the where noise came from.

"Just ignore it." responded Ritsuko.

"Ой, моя задница щеки! (Ow, My ass cheek!)" echoed the voice.


	9. More than friends

Taisuke took off his suit after he was done testing the restored horizon brave with Misato, you have to admit; she isn't that much of a bitch. He sighed after a tiring day at work complete with endless repairs and boring kaiju theories, even drifting with one! He went to his locker and puts away his suit and hangs up his helmet, taped on his locker door is a picture of him and Mari when they first met in their early days. She's hugging him from his back with himself surprised, Asuka took the photo.

When he was a child after San Francisco, he gave up on humanity and accepted defeat already, he knew the kaiju's couldn't be stopped so what was the point of them stopping them? He then met Mari I. Makinami, a new foreigner to his school on the 9th grade, of course she's weird making him believe all British people are weird, still something about her intrigued him, it was the fact she was always peppy and full of optimism. By their early years, they hated each other, especially when in science class. Each time the teacher asks:"How can we defeat the kaiju's?" Taisuke usually says that they are unbeatable and the only solution is to make underground bunkers to hide from the beasts, Mari just gets up and tells him that they need a weapon to tango against them, the two argued nonstop to the point where they find out that class is over. Mari is always the one sitting by herself in the lunch room while Taisuke sits where ever he wants and acts like a ghost. The two often got into fights because of their arguments weather if humanity will win against the kaiju's. Asuka gave him a word lashing while Mari's guardian Mana Kirishima grounds Mari, what made him so different?

He turned on the TV to see the kaiju Karloff rampaging in Vancouver, he's about to leave but then...Brawler Yukon appeared, the mech swiftly kills the humanoid beast. At that moment, he felt like this is the first spark of hope for him.

By the time when he reached school, everyone is going on about the battle, he went up to Mari and asked her if she's seen it, she excitedly said yes. By that time, they talked about the jaeger 24/7 to no end and agreed on each others ideas. They both went to her house for a project they had to do on the jaegers, they picked Coyote tango. The two studied endless hours studying the details of the Japanese techno-tyrant, he flipped on her TV to see Romeo blue beating the hell out of the kaiju hardship. He feels a hand on his, he turns to see Mari getting closer to him, she the sits on his lap with her hands on the sides of his face.

"Can we be friends?" she said.

Taisuke smiled at this memory, they treasured this forever. He went to his room to discover that Mari is awake.

"So how did the test go?" she asked.

"Great, I got Misato to be my co-pilot"  
she fell silent.

"Mari,what is it?"

"Its the fact she treated Shinji like an animal alongside with the others..." she gritted angrily.

"I know, but everyone was busy."

He got on his computer and started making plans for a restoration for brawler Yukon, there childhood hero.

"Hey remember this song?" he turns on media player and it begins to play blueberry hill.

"Hey, that song was playing on the radio during the Romeo blue fight, its when I said-"

"Can we be friends?" he smiled as he looked at the computer screen.

His chair spins and Mari gets on his lap "Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

The two got up and started doing a slow dance which seems to be the foxtrot.

I found my thrill on Blueberry Hill  
On Blueberry Hill, when I found you  
The moon stood still on Blueberry Hill  
And lingered until my dreams came true

She looks into his eyes, her partner since childhood. She wants to say it but she can't...She loves him, all those years saying that she was looking at a jaeger part was lie, her eyes are on him.

The wind in the willow played  
Love's sweet melody  
But all of those vows you made  
Were never to be

Though we're apart, you're part of me still  
For you were my thrill on Blueberry Hill

The wind in the willow played  
Love's sweet melody  
But all of those vows we made  
Were never to be

Though we're apart, you're part of me still  
For you were my thrill on Blueberry Hill

He leaned a little closer to Mari's face and noticed there lips are almost touching one another, they start to get closer...

Only to realize his sister (Rimverse) Asuka along with Rei making a cat-like smile looking at them.

The two let go of each other embrace "Y-yes sis?"

"Kwoon session?" Asuka asked

"Sure."

He walked off with her.

"I get the feeling there more love birds here..." she thought happily to herself as they meet up with Aleksis and hear a loud bang.


	10. Her darkside

Tendo Choi drank his coffee while her sat on his desk looking at the computer screen of the breach monitor, everyone might as well sleep tight for WILLE and the PPDC made themselves a new alliance, by the time the kaiju realize it, they would be already dead. Still, he worried about WILLE's opposing faction: Nerv, she said that they were looking for something in this universe. Still, they would sleep tight with the thoughts of the kaiju long gone. He smiled as he finished his coffee. The computer goes on alert and his eyes focus on it.

**Kwoon training floor**

"Up next is Shikinami and Makinami!"

The pair enter the session floor readying there staffs. The two have a really determined look, after all, they were doing these before they signed up for the program.

"Your move"

Mari is about to collide with him but-

"Attention personnel! We have a kaiju converging on Tokyo harbor, all WILLE and PPDC resources report to LOCCENT, this is not a drill!" blared the speaker.

**In the holding pens**

Shinji and (Evaverse) Asuka ran towards the LOCCENT command room, another kaiju?

"Say, you think it could be one of those monsters?" she questioned while running.

"I guess!"

More WILLE and PPDC personnel flooded the command room, Misato is chatting with Pentecost about their strategy while Tendo and Maya checked the breach activity radar steadily

"Alright listen up!"

Both forces draw there attention to Pentecost and Tendo.

"We have three category IV's converging near Tokyo harbor, kaiju names are Grendel, Beowolf and Krieg!" announced Tendo

"Strike team is coyote tango, romeo blue, unit 13 and unit 02"

The two eva pilots nodded along with the jaeger pilots. It seems the kaiju want revenge on WILLE and the PPDC, the eva's already killed there own in extreme prejudice so it wasn't surprise that they would get some payback. But with the jaegers and the eva's, this would end the war quickly.

(Rimverse) Rei and (Rimverse) Asuka walked towards the lockers to get there suits.

"So, were teaming up with walking meat puppets?"

"Rei, that's not nice to say, WILLE saved our lives in Hong Kong."

"But they could just be using us, like what they did to Shinji!"

(Rimverse) Rei pulled out a taurus judge executioner from her locker.

"Well, if they try to backstab us, they'll get have there brains blow out!"

"Y'know, another version of me is part of WILLE"

Rei raises an eyebrow.

"Is that suppose to be some type of poetic metaphor?" she questioned.

"No, didn't you noticed you saw another me in the shatterdome with an eyepatch?"

"Oh, her."

Rei chuckled dementedly.

"Patchy the pirate."

"Yeah, I think she and Shinji have thing going on between them, I did see them almost kiss until she noticed and kicked Aleksis in the ass."

"Still, if they ever turn on us, I'll rub em on the floor like kaiju shit!" Rei laughed.

"Still, we should get used to our new friends by now."

* * *

**In the pilot quarters  
**

(Evaverse) Asuka puts on her plugsuit after the debriefing, as she puts on her plugsuit, the thought of the conversation she had on Shinji still lingered in her head. She regretted that decision when she didn't tell Shinji what happened in the past 14 years, she had to endure all the insanity in third impact and the loss of a younger brother broke her and rebuilt her into something else when Misato told her that Shinji caused the third impact, of course she didn't believe it at first but as years past, she began to join the crowd. She puts on a new mask and the new Asuka is born, an Asuka with no sense of morality nor pity, she hated herself cause of that.

"Asuka, are you ready?" questioned Shinji in the distance.

"Yes! And no peeking!" she knew a guy like Shinji would look at her.

As she puts on her plugsuit, she rushes towards the hanger where Eva unit 13 and 02 are being held.

Shinji is now wearing a new plugsuit, this time its blue with some white accents similar to his old Nerv issued except it appears to have blue digital camo and the PPDC insignia.

She looked up to see unit 02 in a more bulkier armor with a PPDC insignia and the color is red along with a neck color that resembles gipsy dangers.

"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MY UNIT 02!?"

Hey eva doesn't look like an eva anymore, it looked more like jaeger similar to Shinji's.

"Allow us to explain!" intervened (Rimverse) Mari and Taisuke.

She jumped along with Shinji.

"Where did you two come from!?"

"Back from kwoon training."

Mari grabs a smart board from out of nowhere and turns it on, Taisuke then gives Shinji and Asuka chairs along with a some popcorn.

The screen turns on with a text reading "The new future of Kaiju killing! Brought you by the PPDC, Mari Makinami and Taisuke Langley Shikinami"

The footage shows them building the armor with Morgan Freeman narrating it.

_Morgan Freeman: In a super secret lab, two geniuses create the most powerful armor known to the face of man, stronger than nokia phone_

The footage switches to the armor being field tested

_Morgan Freeman: Unfortunely, this cannot be put on my jaegers, which is a shame for those jaeger will look back in there lives and say "Why didn't they give us that armor." _

Footage then switches to each jaeger labeled with a large red X on them with a buzzing sound, when it reaches to an Eva it is labeled with a check and a ding sound.

_Morgan Freeman: There was only one mech it could fit on, it is the eva. _

The armor is then put on the cartoon eva and the eva does a heroic pose.

_Morgan Freeman: With the type 02 aligorica armor, the kaiju will start going back to their mothers. _

The cartoon kaiju makes a slash at the eva wearing the armor but its claw breaks.

The footage ends.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Taisuke.

"Uhhhh..." Asuka and Shinji just sat there confused.

Mari sighed.

"The aligorica armor is like an armor fot the eva so the kaiju won't injure it."

Asuka blinked.

"But we have AT fields, we don't need armor!"

"Well, it because AT fields have limited cover, when the kaiju breaks the field, the eva will be totaled." corrected Taisuke.

"He does have a point Asuka."

Asuka only growled and went on to the docks.

"Mission deployment in eta 10 minutes."

Asuka got inside the cockpit of her eva, LCL starts flowing.

"Pilot is in sync!"

Shinji is already synced with unit 13.

"Alright, evangelion unit 13 and 02; move out!" ordered Misato.

The V50 jumphawks lifted unit 13 along with other jumphawks lifting unit 02

Another swarm lifted coyote tango and another is lifting Romeo Blue.

**10 minutes later**

The jumphawks released there tethers on the evas and they landed.

"Unit 02 and 13, you'll be on the defensive line while coyote and Romeo are going offensive."

"Roger!" replied both Asuka and Shinji.

"Alright, here's the rules, you could shoot the fuck out of the kaiju's when there offshore, when on shore you have to think with your brains and fists!" blared (Rimverse) Rei

"What?" questioned (Evaverse) Asuka.

"Sis, she meant that you could use your weapons when they are at water but when they get on land, you use hand to hand combat. Kaiju blood is very very toxic." corrected Taisuke

"Thanks and I'm not your sister."

"Well, were from different universes and we share the same surname, so were related universally."

"Huh, who would've known." said (Rimverse) Asuka.

"So that makes me your half-sister?" said (evaverse) Asuka.

"Pretty much." replied Taisuke.

Unit 13 lifted its head to see Romeo blue and coyote tango dropped off on the offensive.

"Neural handshake in 5 seconds"

Mari and Taisuke braced themselves for the drift. Taisuke's visor flips on and his opitcal visors begin to glow along with Mari's, except her helmets visors are more wider and glow orange.

Meanwhile in Romeo blue, the same effect goes for (Rimverse) Asuka and (Rimverse) Rei, their pilot suits are the standard issued one not custom like cherno and coyote. The thermal goggles on Rei's helmets flips on, on the side of her helmets is a shark teeth decal while (Rimverse) Asuka has born to kill etched on the side of her helmet.

The two jaegers begins to walk with Romeo blue leading the way.

Suddenly, near the left side of coyote is a green bump following them.

"Target on your left!" warned (Rimverse) Mari.

Coyote tuns its head to see the bump disappear in the water.

Grendel leaps out of the water, it is a mixture between a wolf and crocodile. The beast shoves coyote to the ground.

Coyote gets up and activates its fang blades.

"Kickass counterattack!" Taisuke blared.

Coyote tango does an uppercut at Grendel and a second with its right hand, then finishes it with a slash causing the kaiju to fall backwards to the sea.

Romeo blue feels something near its leg.

Beowolf emerges from the water, the kaiju seems to be a mixture of a tiger and a iguana. Romeo blue launches a right hook on the kaiju's cheek, Beowolf responds by doing a claw uppercut scratching a part of Romeo blue's paint job, as it tries to make another slash, Romeo blue grabs its arm and raises its elbow, breaking Beowolf's arm.

While Romeo blue takes on Beowolf , Coyote tango lands a punch on Grendel's stomach then kneeing it in the face and kicking it on the side of its face. The kaiju gets up and extends its claw-like tail towards the jaeger but coyote catches it. Coyote tango activates its cannons and shoots off the tail causing Grendel to roar in pain.

While on the coastline, Shinji felt something wrong, there was suppose to be three kaiju's...

"Asuka, something doesn't feel right!" he said through the speakers.

"For the first time, I agree with you baka Shinji." replied (Evaverse) Asuka.

Something appears on the water towards them. The kaiju known as Kreig leaps out of the water towards unit 02, unlike some kaiju's, it has a more demonic and humanoid appearance, unlike the leatherback, it looks more ripped and less fat, it also has horns bending down on the sides of its head.

(Evaverse) Unit 02 melee's it's rifle at the beast causing the beast to crash to the side.

Unit 02 fires its assault rifle at the kaiju but the beast dodges the bullets.

Krieg tosses off the assault rifle from unit 02's hands and the two begin to clash.

Unit 02 does an uppercut and a left hook at the beast, then finishes it with a round house kick. The dazed kaiju regains focus and charges at unit 02.

Unit 02 pulls out its prog knife and tries to thrust it towards Krieg but Krieg lifts the arm up then does an uppercut at unit 02 causing the eva to fall to the water.

Unit 13 then grabs Krieg from the bag and does a suplex, the kaiju gets up only to see an enraged unit 02 using its thruster running towards it. The eva lands on the kaiju pinning it down and begins to punch it in the face numerous times.

After 16 punches, it becomes apparent that the kaiju is dead but Asuka can't stop punching it.

"Asuka?"

Unit 02 is till beating Krieg senselessly with kaiju blue all of the eva's body and face.

"Asuka-"

Unit 02 rips out the intestines along with the arms and continues smashing anything left that resembles an organ.

"Asuka please-"

Unit 02 then crushes the beasts skull

"I know what I have become... I am the inside of this world... I taste the gore, and I smell the crying... AND I WANT MORE! I want to bathe in your flesh, I want to savor your fear. I wanna live inside a castle built of your agony, AND I WANT TO CRUMBLE IT WITH AN AXE TO YOUR CAROTID ARTERY!" The German screamed and laughed dementedly.

While Unit 02 is overkilling the beast. Coyote Tango grabs Grendel's head and smashes it to the ocean, the jaeger picks up the dazed beast, it breaks its spine and rips it in half! Romeo blue avoided many swings from Beowolf but it lunges and pins down Romeo blue.

"Plasma caster!" blared (Rimverse) Rei.

Romeo blue's hand shifts into a cannon, as Beowolf gets closer to Romeo blue's head, it uppercuts the kaiju and fires the plasma caster, blowing off its brains.

"Woohooo! That goes to twelve! Were equal to striker!" cheered Taisuke.

"Welcome to the big leagues!" Mari said while pointing towards him with two fingers.

The two jaeger turns to see unit 13 retraining unit 02.

"Get off me brat! I'll make you part of my meat bicycle!" (Evaverse) Asuka yelled.

"Its dead Asuka, look!" blared Shinji.

"No its not, I STILL HEAR ITS DELICIOUS SCREAMING, I WANNA MAKE IT STOP!" She laughed dementedly.

**I got the quote from Borderlands 2 along with the name of the kaiju and borderlands belongs to gearbox software. Also I am thinking of adding a rimverse Kaworu...Is that a good idea. So why is Asuka acting crazy...Well...PTSD nuff said. See you next time! Spartan036 out but not long! **


	11. interlude

(Evaverse) Asuka turns on her bed next to (Rimverse) Asuka, of course at first (Rimverse) Rei disapproved of her staying in there room but she followed orders like a good soldier and let her sleep there next to (Rimverse) Asuka. The visions of third impact flowed through her brain like poison in her mind, the loss of her younger brother (Evaverse) Taisuke haunts her like an irreversable mistake that can't let go, her brother died after an event in third impact...The great purge. It was then on that people started doing mass genocide of eva pilots, most victims were teen and children, calling them "traitors to humanity" and "sub-human freaks" after all, there's a reason why its only her and (Evaverse) Mari.

In the dream

_**"Taisuke please..." she held on to the her younger brother. **_

_**"You said you're going to take care of me after what Mama did..." spoke the dying (Evaverse) Taisuke with a voice of a mixture of sadness and anger. **_

_**She held the dying boy closer. "Taisuke, I promise never to hurt you..." **_

_**The boy opened his mouth.**_

_**"Its all ready too late." His stomach begins bleeding. **_

_**"No, No!"**_

(Evaverse) Asuka awoke screaming and started breathing heavily. She couldn't change the past, so what was the point? She starts breaking down, she then feels two arms around her.

"Shhh, shh, its alright baby girl...It was just a dream" spoke (Rimverse) Asuka gently while cradling (Evaverse) Asuka. (Evaverse) Asuka starts crying again.


	12. aftermath

Asuka kept screaming curses in her eva as it begins to shut down. Unit 13 grabbed unit 02 by the right arm and coyote tango grabs it by the left arm, the helicopters ready their grapple hooks, the hooks grab unit 13, Romeo blue and coyote tango by the shoulder except for unit 02 as it dangles awkwardly from its back while being lifted by the choppers.

"What the hell just happened back there!?" questioned Pentecost. Misato turned her attention to the Marshall.

"Pentecost...Some of our pilots have PTSD and she was experiencing an anxiety attack." she responded.

"The why did you let her pilot?" he replied.

"Well...After the third impact, an event Shinji caused, another event happened: the great purge."

"The great purge?"

"Yes, it was then on civilians decided to take their own justice after someone leaked the list of eva pilots. They started killing and raping innocents that got in their way of vengeance, they thought the eva pilots have betrayed humanity. Most of the pilots were teens and children, 40 million eva pilots died there, only Asuka, Mari and Shinji remain."

"Among the victims was Asuka's younger brother, he was currently missing but she fell into the impression that he died, she would do anything for her brother and she felt horrible about herself."

"So why does she pilot?" questioned Tendo.

"She pilots because she thinks there nothing left to live for, her friends are gone and her bother is is gone, nothing keeps her going."

"Damn...She needs help." responded the Peruvian-Chinese technician.

"We've been trying to help her through therapy sessions but there's no efforts."

"I think I can help." interrupted a certain voice with an American accent yet deep voice.

* * *

Unit 13 is then lifted off from the helicopter as the same goes to coyote and Romeo. But unit 02 is gently dropped off the landing pad, the entry pug gets out of the eva's back with (Evaverse) Asuka getting out of it, even worse, its raining.

She starts walking slowly towards the entrance of the jaeger holding pens to be met with Shinji, (Rimverse) Asuka and Taisuke. The cowl of her hat covers her eyes hiding her emotions underneath it.

"Asuka what happened over there?" Shinji nervously questioned.

She stood still with no response to his question.

"Asuka?" Taisuke said.

She lifts her head with the cowl still covering her as if she's looking at him. She walks slowly towards him.

She wraps her arms around him and embraces the young Shikinami.

"W-Wha?" He studders.

"I'm sorry..." she responds

(Rimverse) Asuka looks into her interdimensional self's eyes; their full of guilt, regret, sorrow and self hatred.

"I...I you too sis." Taisuke awkwardly spoke.

(Evaverse) Asuka lets go him and walks off.

(Evaverse) Asuka goes to the lockers to change her plugsuit then her WILLE uniform. Her uniform sports the typical colors of the crew men, red shirt and a white vest and white cargo pants complete with a blue sash.

She then enters the cafeteria early and gets some lunch. The eva pilot gets on a the nearest seat next to her, she begins eating her lunch.

She see's a man with blonde hair sit in front of her.

"Um...The names Raleigh Becket." he greets her.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Well...Your CO told me about your problem."

She grits her teeth in anger as she munches a part of her meal.

A moment of silence passes.

"I...Well...Lost a brother too." he explained.

(Evaverse) Asuka made hmph sound.

"Lost him during a kaiju fight."

She raises her head.

"He meant the world to me, we fought every kaiju."

She pays attention to every detail.

"And I know how you feel Asuka. Sometimes, you have to endure it."

"Endure? Endure all the hatred and insanity that third impact put me through!?" (Evaverse) Asuka yelled as she banged the table.

"It gives you purpose." Raleigh replied.

"Its not the only thing I'm guilty for..."

"Then what is it?"

"Blaming my friend for everything that happened...It was hard."

She sighed.

"It was hard...I tried to forgive him while no one else did not. But then..."

"That hatred took over me, I just gave up on him and the world. I just kept going, I became a samurai without a master or a cause to die for"

"But you have cause now, its to make amends." Raleigh said.

"I know about that conversation you had with Shinji, Alesksis told me."

"And letting go is a hard thing...So is forgiving. But you have to accept what you've done and try to fix the bond between you and Shinji."

(Evaverse) Asuka nodded her head.

"Y'know, I don't know if this applies to the eva's but...The stronger the bond-"

"The better we fight." (Evaverse) Asuka replied.

She smiled a little.

* * *

"Whaaat!?" yelled (Rimverse) Rei as she got up from her bed.

"Your letting her sleep here!?" she exclaimed out loud.

"Yes, those rooms in that wunder thing are too cramped, so I offered her to sleep here for the night." (Rimverse) Asuka explained.

"But, she's sleeping next to me."

(Rimverse) Rei blushed, her experiences with those type of interaction came back to her.

"Asuka, are you thinking of...Well, not my fault if it counts as pedophilia."

(Rimverse) Asuka then flicks (Rimvese) Rei's forehead.

"Stop thinking like that...

Meanwhile back at the evaverse

"Fuyutsuki, are the forces ready?" questioned (evaverse) Gendo.

"Yes sir, the invading forces are ready and preped for combat along with the MP eva's"

"Good, we strike at tomorrow."

* * *

Back at the shatterdome (Easter egg time!)

After a meeting in LOCCENT, Shinji walks off to the jaeger docks and spots two WILLE members talking, they have ginger hair and appear to be twins also they appear to be British.

"I say, two universes colliding, this is truely exciting." spoke the male British twin with an emotionless face

"Well, not surprising for me, remember?" replied the female twin.

"Hm, you have a point so this is truely not exciting anymore." he replied.

"Still, it is more interesting than Columbia."

"Well, mechs fighting beasts are-"

"Truely, an exciting sight." Shinji awkwardly looked at them.

"Do you have means of business with us?" the female twin looked at him.

"Um...uh."

"It appears he's confused."

"It appears he has the same reaction to DeWitt's."

The twin WILLE personnel left to the heli-pad and when Shinji went to there path, they were gone.

"Misato, do you have any crew members who are twins?"

"No...?"


	13. There will be blood

(Evaverse) Asuka rose from her bed next to (rimverse) Asuka, her sleeping face reminds her of her mother before she went insane. Hard to believe she could have been like her: sweet, caring, and charismatic but she chose to be lonely. (Rimverse) Asuka opened her eyes slowly and starts smiling.

"Your up early for a girl who had a bad night." she smiled.

"I'm used to it." replied (Evaverse) Asuka who is still adjusting her A-10 nerve clips.

"So, what is it between you and Shinji?" the question hits (evaverse) Asuka like a train, it was so unexpected.

"Nothing, just nothing." she replied.

"Are you sure?" (Rimverse) Asuka said while making a cat-like face.

"Yes, there's nothing between us!"

(Rimverse) Asuka shrugged and got off the bed. Today seems to be a slow day as half of the jaeger pilots are asleep either that they woke up early. The two Asuka's go to the cafeteria to get their breakfast.

"Omlets, my favorite!"

The two find a seat and begin to eat their meal, their thoughts of being early are interrupted with the voices of Taisuke, Mari and Shinji. The two childhood friends and partners observed the blueprint of the brawler Yukon restoration project if they get the approval of Catlin Lightcap the original pilot. Shinji in the other hand is trying to comprehend the techno babble there talking about.

"Um...Well, it sounds like a good idea." Pretty much the same thing he's been saying to not look like he doesn't get it.

"Hey, we saved a seat for you!"

The three friends sat on the table with Taisuke looking at (Evaverse) Asuka's eyepatch, he looks a bit curious on how she got it but he doesn't want his 2nd sister to get mad at him.

Next to enter the scene is (Evaverse) Mari, like (Rimverse) Mari, she is usually cheery except she wasn't a techno-genius. The girl got along well with everyone in the shatterdome but makes (Rimverse) Rei uncomfortable sometimes maybe because its similar to Asuka and Kaji. Anyway, the British sat next to (Evaverse) Asuka.

"Sup princess!" she greeted. (Rimverse) Mari looked at herself, and she has to admit, she's drop dead sexy like her.

"So, hows the plan going?" (Evaverse) Mari asked.

"The brawler Yukon project, yeah, were still getting some approval from Dr Lightcap if we could restore it, she isn't familiar with our projects even coyote tango." (Rimverse) Mari responded.

"Coyote what now?" (Evaverse) Mari raised an eyebrow.

"That jaeger with the two cannons." (Evaverse) Asuka explained.

"Ohh, that gundam!"

Taisuke chuckled a little at (Evaverse) Mari's comment, you have to admit, it looks like the RX-77-2 guncannon from the gundam series. Maybe the creators of the jaeger were gundam fans.

* * *

Misato sat on her chair in the LOCCENT command room, currently there looking for Adam within the dimension. She looks over to see Tendo talking to Maya about the eva's and Nagara checking out Geiszler while he observes the kaiju brain he got from Hannibal Chau while Sakura who is bored out of her mind, hummed the attack on titan theme song. Pentecost told her about his past with Mako Mori, she has to admit, that was pretty dangerous piloting a jaeger by yourself. Pentecost on the other hand drank his coffee peacefully.

The alarm goes off.

"What the-Another kaiju!?"

"No, we have infantry!" responded Tendo.

"Their coming from the breach in Australia!"

"How did they-"

Misato knew it, Nerv followed them here.

"This is captain Ryoji Kaji, were engaging unknown hostiles! Their soldiers!" gunfire is heard in the background.

"It appears nerv followed you here." Pentecost said as he stops drinking his coffee.

"I'm not surprised." she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Deploy the JA and Trident batallion!" she ordered.

Pentecost gets on the radio.

"All PPDC and WILLE forces get ready for combat, this is not a drill!"

PPDC and WILLE ready their weapons for combat as they evacuate the workers in the shatterdome.

"Get ready to go on the offensive!"

PT boats come to (Rimverse) Kaji's aid as they give supporting fire.

"We need the jaegers and eva's for this!"

"Why!?"

"Cause soldiers aren't the only thing nerv has."

Misato then readies her gun and storms out of the command room

* * *

The speaker blares saying that all pilots must go to the jaeger docks.

"This is not a drill, we are under attack!"

The Kaidanovsky's run out of their room, on their way, a nerv soldier tries to top them only to be tackled by Aleksis to ground and punched in the face 4 times.

Meanwhile at the moment, Herc and Chuck Hansen ready their magnum's as they leave the cafeteria followed by Raleigh and Mako armed with glocks.

"I knew someday we'll have a use for these." Chuck commented.

Nerv soldiers block the entrance as they open fire, the pilots take cover and return fire. Chuck fires his magnum at the soldiers hitting one in the face causing his head to blow off, as the other soldier drags his fallen teammate, Mako gets out of cover and shoots two soldiers along with the other dragging his fallen teammate.

"Were clear! Keep going!" yelled Herc. The group runs towards the hallway

* * *

"Sure this is the room of the Wei triplets?" questioned the nerve soldier, their primary objective is kill the pilots of the jaegers and eva's. So far, the triplets aren't here.

"Yes, they could be hiding in here." said the commanding officer while continues look with his partner behind him. Little does he know, his partner got dragged by a pair of arms coming from the vents with his screams muffled.

"Alright, were clear, no sign of the pilots." He turned only to see him gone. Little does he know, Chuang Wei gets off from the vent behind him. The soldier turns.

"What the-" he raises his gun but it gets kicked off from his hand, the soldier makes a few punches but he misses.

Chuang punches him the stomach causing the soldier to bend over. He thrusts his elbow at the soldiers neck, snapping it.

"去 (go)" he orders as his brothers get out of the vents. He picks up the assault rifle and the triplets leave.

* * *

(Rimverse) Rei fires her AA-12 she found by a dead PPDC soldier at the nerv forces, so far, she killed three of their men now only two remain.

"I'm out of ammo!" She yells.

The soldier gets out of cover only to to have his unmentionables off by her.

The other soldier rises out of cover only to see his comrade walking out of cover with a blown off testicle.

The soldier feels a sharp pain behind him and rises, he looks down to see a bowie sticking out of his chest.

* * *

(Rimverse) Gendo and (Rimverse) Fuyutsuki pick up some submachine guns left behind by the retreating nerv soldiers who were running from Rei's rampage. Gendo picks up a grenade from a dead soldier.

"We'll need this." (Rimverse) Gendo is an experienced soldier, his career in the Japanese special forces taught him alot of things especially when it comes to fighting.

The two pilots stack up against a wall. As a group of nerv soldiers is on their way.

"Always take the pointman..." (Rimverse) Gendo mumbled.

The first soldier steps forward and (Rimverse) Gendo grabs him from the cover, the clicking sound is heard and the soldier gets pushed out of the cover then bumping into another wall causing him slide in front of his teammates. He gives a sigh of relief that he wasn't killed. Little does him and his teammates know, his grenade doesn't have a pin anymore.

The soldier explodes taking his teammates with him.

* * *

The eva pilots and jaeger pilots head towards the docks, Taisuke and (Rimverse)Mari got separated when a group of nerv soldiers set fire upon them. This worries (Rimverse) Asuka greatly. They stop to see a soldier in front of Taisuke and (Rimverse) Mari.

"We found the targets." said the soldier on the speaker.

"Okay, sorry nothing personal kid." he raises his gun only to hear more gunshots and his partner shot.

(Rimverse) Asuka grabs him against the wall.

"Sorry, nothing personal." she blows off his head.

Shinji hurled at the sight.

The group head towards the docks with personnel gearing the pilots up for combat.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, PPDC and WILLE forces clash against Nerv forces. JA mechs rained fire upon the Nerv ships and shooting down incoming VTOLS, the dinosaur-like trident mechs held the line with their heavy fire power combined with M249 fire from PPDC soldiers. The crashing planes release something from their pods.

The eva series.

The MP Eva's begin to overwhelm the forces, as one goes inside the jaeger holding pens, it notces all the jaegers are gone and looks at LOCCENT with its glowing red visors. Pentecost gives the eva look. As it raises its assault rifle, a metal fist clashes against its face. The crew looks to the right to see horizon brave, its singular optic glowed green.

"Wait, who are the pilots!?" questioned Geiszler.

* * *

"Alright Ritsuko, lets do this!" yelled Misato as she launches a right hook causing horizon brave to do the same. Ritsuko then throws a left hook after the eva dodged the attack, this time, it got in the jaw.

"Elbow rocket!" yelled Misato.

The elbow rocket sends the eva flying and crashing outside.

"Well, I'm starting to get the hang of this." commented the doctor.

The jaeger runs towards the eva as it gets up, tackling it to the ground then punching it repeatedly.

* * *

The MP eva's rained fire on the JA and trident batallion, not even scratch on them. Little did they know something its coming up behind them.

Striker eureka grabs it by the back and activates its chest missiles. The missiles pierced through the eva's body killing it, the other eva turns and fires its assault rife only to be sliced in half when crimson typhoon leaped out of the water with its saw blades ready.

Another runs towards towards crimson typhoon.

"雷云的形成!(thundercloud formation!)" Crimson typhoon does its trademark thundercloud formation, it makes an uppercut at the eva then another. The eva grabs its hands, typhoon lifts its self and twists its legs, it then lands on ground throwing the eva. As the eva gets up, it turns to see Gipsy danger running towards.

The jaeger crushes the eva's neck with its elbow and begins punching it.

"Plasma caster!"

Gipsy activates the plasma caster and fires it at the eva's face, killing it.

Meanwhile, unit 02 and unit 13 fought two MP eva's. Unit 02 grabs its assault rifle and lifts the eva with it, the MP eva tries to get only to have its head smashed by unit 02's foot. Unit 13 on the other hand dodges the progressive knife slashes its opponent makes, it grabs its hand where its holding the knife. The two eva's are in a deadlock only for unit 13 to grows its arms and rip out its guts all over the place.

While the battle wages on, another MP eva spots tacit ronin and fires its assault rifle at it. Surprisingly, there's no affect and the jaeger doesn't fall. The MP eva nods its head towards its partner, the two head closer and fire again.

Only to discover its a hologram.

The real Tacit Ronin decloaks and stabs the eva in back. Its partner turns and fires at the jaeger, tacit does a barrel roll and dodges the shots then proceeds to slice the eva's head with its fang blades. Little does the jaeger know, another eva runs towards it only for it to be punched by Cherno Alpha's tesla fists, it gets up only to become bacon as Cherno Alpha uses its incenirators at it.

The two jaegers look to see coyote tango blocking hits from the thunder hawk axe the eva is using, the eva swings its axe but coyote dodges it. The jaeger activates it energy caster and slices its legs.

Romeo blue on the other hand, launches a punch on another eva's stomach then another on its cheek. The jaeger grabs the eva's head and raises its knee, Romeo blue throws its prey at its knee cracking the eva's skull.

As the mechs regroup, unit 13 stops.

"Shinji what is it?" asks (Evaverse) Asuka.

"Kaworu?" Shinji gasped.

In the distance is the mark 0.6 and its pilot, Kaworu Nagisa. Shinji couldn't believe it, he was back.

"Shinji, I have returned." he calmly said.

"Were you always there for for me this entire time?" Shinji tearfully asked. Unit 13 goes closer to mark 0.6.

"Yes, and I just found out...They're using you."

"W-What?"

"Misato is trying to cause another impact to wipe out the angels and human race, your a catylst to their plans."

Shinji has a look of shock on his face.

"And she let Asuka put on a mask and act like she's the forgiving friend."

(Evaverse) Asuka's vid cam gets on the screen.

"Shinji, don't believe him, he's a fake!"

Shinji ignores her pleas. He could be with Kaworu again.

(Evaverse) Asuka begins to bite her tongue to the point where tears come out.

"Fine, go with him! Go pick a ghost over your friend who knew since forever!"

Unit 13 continues walking towards mark 0.6

"Remember this Shinji... I won't stop you if we meet again..." (Evaverse) Asuka said in sorrow and anger.

Unit 13 is now in front of mark 0.6

Suddenly another vid cam, this time showing (Evaverse) Mari.

"Okay, I know how you feel Shinji...But do you think Kaworu would do this? Picking him over you friends? Is it because you felt like it was your fault? You could join him...But remember would you let the past stay with you?"

Shinji knew it, Kaworu is dead and there's know way he'll come back but his guilt overcame him to this point, is he willing to betray his new friends over him? No.

"Now we'll put an end to this world. As friends."

Unit 13 stops and pulls out its prog knife.

Kaworu feels a sharp pain behind him.

"It is the end friend..."

Mark 0.6 looks up to see unit 13 looking down on it.

It trips unit 13 and pins down the eva.

Unit 13 headbutts the mark 0.6 and pounces on it.

The eva begins to punch it death and rips out its arms.

The destroyed mark 0.6 optics go dark.

"I'm finished" Shinji sighs.

**Did anyone spot the Easter eggs?**


	14. At the edge of our hope

The attack on the Hong Kong shatterdome left half of the base destroyed and slightly mangled even worse, the PPDC armed forces had a staggering amount of dead the same goes for WILLE. Half of the JA and trident battalion has been wiped out leaving only twenty JA and tridents left. The good thing is, the jaegers and eva's are still active. Which gives the joint organizations a slight upper hand, the bad part is, its only a small amount. Still, they need to find Adam more than ever.

Pentecost observed the damage from the MP eva's, wonder how do they make those? Who were the pilots? What are we going to do to Adam? Those thoughts raced through his head. He looked down to see one of the PPDC soldiers opened the entry plug to reveal a white haired boy, more pods started to open to reveal the same person. Cloning maybe? They better find out where the hell Adam is. He looked straight up to the glass to see Misato behind him.

"What do you plan to do to Adam?"

"Destroy it."

"How?"

"Either a bomb or a lance."

Pentecost turned.

"A lance? Didn't their masters use those? how did humans get their hands on them?"

"In Antarctica, where second impact happened. The scientist themselves decided to remove it."

Ritsuko enters the room along with Gottlieb and Geiszler.

"We stole one before we left Nerv and one of them dropped during near fourth impact."

Pentecost came up with an idea, an idea to save mankind from a threat worse than the kaiju's.

"Is Lilith still in your universe?" he asks.

"Yes, why?" replied Misato.

"We could use the lances against Adam and Lilith. If we impale them, they'll be restrained."

"Pentecost, were trying to finish them off for good not incapacitate them."

"Correct, once there restrained, we could finish them off with a nuke."

Misato squinted at the thought.

"That sounds like a plan." she grinned.

"There's a problem." intervened Ritsuko.

"Gottlieb."

Gottlieb enters the conversation.

"The breach could only accept the genetic code from someone who is from there. Its like a password."

"So the eva's are only allowed."

"Yes."

* * *

In the jaeger docks

Today is a tough day for the jaeger and eva pilots, they fought an entire army and wiped them off. Shinji felt like a traitor for choosing a clone of Kaworu over his friends. He passes by coyote tango and striker eureka.

Leaning on coyote tango's foot is Taisuke who has a look of disappointment in his eyes, Shinji knows whats going to happen to him, he approaches him.

"Dude...You almost got us there!" He laughed uncontrollably, the German punches Shinji playfully in the shoulder.

"He should be our spy!" hollered Rei in the distance. Well at least they still like him. The jaeger pilots begin to crowd over him. In the distance, he see's (Evaverse) Asuka glaring at him.

He gently pushes his out of the crowd. He tries to get (Evaverse) Asuka to stop walking but she doesn't listen to his pleas.

"Asuka please listen!" he grabs her hand.

She turns and slaps him. The shock goes through Shinji's body, after a moment of shock and awe, (Evaverse) Asuka embraces him.

"Don't ever do that again...brat-no...Baka Shinji."

* * *

The jaeger pilots already knew about their mission, something that created them wants to destroy them. They notice Pentecost in there armor along with Misato and Ritsuko. Misato's armor is raven purple with red accents while Ritsuko's is olive mixed with yellow accents. You have to admit, Ritsuko looks a little sexy in that armor, it shows off her curves.

"Alright, listen up! Adam is located in Antarctica, were going to use the lances to restrain it then finish it off with a nuke." explained Ritsuko.

"The Marshall wants to speak now." advised Misato.

"Today...at the edge of our hope, at the end of our time, we've chosen not only to believe in ourselves but in each other. Today, no eva pilot or ranger in here that shall stand alone."

"Today, we looks at our demons who torment us in our lives and make sure they blink and piss themselves!" Misato continues.

"Today we face the monsters that are in our door and bring the fight to them, today we are cancelling the impact!"

The crowd cheers

* * *

(Rimverse) Mari and Taisuke went to the lockers to change to their pilot gear, confidance is in the air...something else also.

"Hey Taisuke?"

(Rimverse) Mari sits on the bench while sipping some water, Taisuke turns around.

"Hm?"

"Do you know what death tastes like?"

Taisuke sighs and looks down.

"Mari, your acting delusional." He always knew that under extreme amounts of stress, Mari would say these things.

"Everyone says that death tastes bitter and tasteless."

Now she's scaring him. He looks up to see (Rimverse) Mari's face close to his. Her lips fastly get to his, the kiss is long, she lets go.

"So...That's what death tastes like...Ironically sweet." she smiled as she licked her lips. She leans on his head and smiles.

* * *

The jaegers gear up to go to Antarctica, over the horizon is a helicopter carrying a rebuilt Vulcan specter and echo saber.

"We didn't come alone." spoke the pilot.

Another helicopter is carrying a jaeger with the anatomy of a luchadore wrestler.

"Matador fury joining!" blared (Rimverse) Kaworu.

Next thing you know, its a jaeger army consisting of diablo intercept, solar prophet, puma real, Eden assassin, chrome Brutus, Shaolin rogue, nova hyperion, echo saber, Mammoth apostle, Hydra Corinthian, tango Tasmania and lucky seven.

"This is the army we need."

"We also brought some unlikely allies."

Glowing green bumps are seen heading towards the shatterdome. The kaiju known as slattern resurfaced and looked at Pentecost.

"We...Help." the beast slowly spoke.


	15. At the end of our time

**Easter eggs inbound! **

**Blake: They won't get it**

**Me: I assure you...They will "Does Gendo pose"**

* * *

While the jaegers and their unlikely allies head towards Antarctica, the eva's are deployed to the breach in Australia. Shinji looks down to see the whole place evacuated, this is their last chance to save not only their world but the whole universe. (Evaverse) Asuka readies her eva for combat while (Evaverse) Mari is gently polishing the lance of Cassius while smiling in her eva.

"Hey, quit moving were getting turbulence!" blared the chopper pilot to (Evaverse) Mari.

"Sorry!"

The helicopter reached their destination at the harbor, they dropped off the eva's there. As they descend in the deep, they see their universes breach, it glowed red.

"Preparing to drop!" warned (Evaverse) Asuka.

The three eva's dropped inside the breach. As they descended, nothing seems the same, the city looks more destroyed and more milliterized and its now being guarded by MP eva's and more Nerv soldiers.

"Damn...That's alot!" whispered (Evaverse) Mari. Shinji looks to the right to see where the black egg is...and the head of Lilith with its body back but restrained against a cross.

"Well...We could take them on."

"Yeah."

The eva's jumped off the ledges causing a shockwave pushing back some MP eva's and soldiers.

"Lets do this!" gritted Shinji as he grabbed an MP eva's pallet rifle while it was still in the air then shooting it.

The eva's separate and begin slaughtering the Nerv forces. More MP eva's start to deploy but they were later destroyed by (Evaverse) Asuka who stole one of their dead's rocket launchers.

As (Evaverse) Asuka fired her pallet rifle , she doesn't know that another MP eva is heading towards her. Mari notices this and throws the lance of Cassius at the MP eva, killing it with one hit.

(Evaverse) Asuka picks up a katana from one of the downed MP eva's, she unsheaths it, only to reveal the sheath morphs into a shotgun. The blade's color appears to be red or made of S2 parts.

"wunderbar" she grinned as she looks at Shinji getting pinned by heavy fire from the MP eva's.

"Hey!" the MP eva's turn to see her. They pointer their weapons.

"Intruder, identify yourself."

If unit 02 has a face and emotions, it would be grinning. It pulls the sheath's trigger causing the sword to launch and hitting the MP eva in the face with the handle, unit 02 dashes and grabs the sword and slashes the eva in the process, unit 02 sheaths the sword. The rest of the MP eva's fire at unit 02 but deflects all the bullets with its sword, unit 13 pulls out its progressive machete, it then slashes the other MP eva in the stomach, slices its head off then goes under and slashes its head. Unit 13 then slashes its way, throwing some MP eva's in the air only to be kicked by unit 02.

"Lets do this!"

More MP eva's ascend towards them, unit 08 throws its thunder hawk axe at the MP eva's head splattering blood all over the place, unit 08 removes the axe from the head, another MP eva runs towards unit 08 but it gets slashed with one hit in the chin.

"That's the stuff!" she yells.

Another MP eva shudders at the sight.

"I am going to put my pain into you soul!"

The MP eva faints to the ground.

The three eva's regroup. "Now what?"

"We finish this." replies Shinji.

**Meanwhile in Antarctica**

"Hey" said Kaworu 1 in his eva.

"Yeah?" replied Kaworu 2.

"You ever wonder why are we-"

"Oh shit, look!" screamed the Ayanami unit with the Nagisa units behind her.

On the ledges, Striker eureka emerges with an army of trespassers armed with battle axes given by their masters. On the other ledge, Cherno alpha is in front of an army of leatherbacks next is gipsy danger leading an army of knifeheads, next is coyote tango with an army of otachi's.

"Hey wasn't there a blue, red, and tanish-yellow one with a green singular optic that tried to beat the shit out of me." questioned another Ayanami unit with a purple eye, strangely enough, her eva has purple visor mark.

Finally, crimson typhoon emerges with an army of scunners and Romeo blue with an army of raiju's, while horizon brave emerges with an army of jaegers. Tacit Ronin decloaks.

"FUUUUU-" raged the other Ayanami unit only for a leatherback to crush her.

"C'mon, nows our time!" yelled Chuck.

The kaiju and jaeger army descended upon the Nerv forces.

"For our ancestors ancestors, attack!" yelled (Rimverse) Mari.

The jaegers landed on the ground on their feet. Coyote tango activates its energy caster and stabs an MP eva as it jumps down. It activates its cannons and starts shooting at the MP eva's with gipsy danger leading the way firing its plasma caster then activating its chain sword then slashes another MP eva.

Striker eureka fires its chest cannons at a bunch of Nerv helicopters then jumping towards them, destroying them with a single swipe. Another helicopter shoots at striker but it is chewed by slattern. Striker continues to fire alongside with slattern, more nerv forces come but are dispatched by slattern's tail clubs.

Cherno alpha faces two MP eva's, the first eva tries to make a swing a Cherno but misses, allowing Cherno to grab it from its back then taking the eva hostage.

The eva drops its assault rifle, Cherno activates its incinerator turbines and torches the eva then snaps its hostages neck. More MP eva's run towards it from behind.

"Alright, now's our chance!" yelled the Nagisa unit as it leads its friends

Cherno turns and used its incinerators, torching two of its brothers.

"Okay, not our chance!" cried the clone as it retreats with its partner, the Ayanami unit.

"Oh come on!" as she retreated.

Meanwhile, another eva containing another Ayanami unit crawls on the ground searching for a weapon.

"Oh God, oh god, yes! A rifle! I'm saved!" she picks up a rifle and stands firing.

"Hey uh, I think that's my rifle." interrupted the Nagisa unit.

"Oh come on, there's a pile of rifles over there!" she yells as she fires at the kaiju's.

"But thats the rifle I masterbate with every night when I think about Shin-"

"Oh, shit, look!" She fires the rifle at the target only to be lifted by a otachi.

The eva turns.

"Aw man. That things sticky."

The eva is then kicked by Romeo blue then sliced in half by crimson typhoon.

Meanwhile, horizon brave is pinned down by a nemesis unit, it tries to let go but there's no avail. Something goes through Misato's mind, the cryo cannons.

"You know what I'm thinking?" she grinned.

"I'm inside your head." replied Ritsuko.

"Flash freeze!" the two yelled in unison.

Horizon brave shoots its cryo-cannons at the artificial angels, freezing it. Horizon brave then finishes it off with a round house kick, freeing horzion brave in the process.

Meanwhile Tacit Ronin dashes towards the three MP eva's, they shoot at it only for the jaeger to do a front flip and slice the eva's head off, another tries to melee the tacit only for the jaeger to grab the assault rifle then shooting it. Tacit turns to the other eva, the eva pulls out a pistol and kills itself.

The jaegers regroup along with the kaiju's.

"We'll be here for standby." said (Rimverse) Kaworu as he stood in front of the cavern alongside echo saber.

"Alright, gipsy, you have the lance?" asked (Rimverse) Kaworu.

"Yeah, I do." replied Raleigh.

The jaegers stand in front of the cavern where Adam is kept.

"Lets finish this!"

* * *

"Fuyutsuki, it appears the eva's, jaegers and kaiju's have breached our defenses." said (Evaverse) Gendo.

"It appears they have."

"Activate Nebuchadnezzar's key."

"Yes sir."

The key activates Adam and Lilith from their sleep. They begin to rise in different universes.

"The universal instrumentality project begins." he adjusted his glasses.

He gets on the mic.

"Shinji?"

"Yes" replied the monitor reading NGE.

"Defend Lilith from the enemy, I am counting on you son. Show no remorse or mercy" (Evaverse) Gendo ordered

"Affirmative." replied (NGE) Shinji.


	16. Chose to believe in each other

**Easter eggs again!** **Its finally over...But that won't end the Eva crossovers, I mean most Eva crossovers (No offense) just involve Shinji being a Gary stu with powers, I'm trying to experiment what it could be truely like for Shinji to experience these worlds in a rather realistic way. Some of the crossovers will take place in 3.0 or rebuild. So expect more crossovers from me!  
**

**Tank Dempsey (In Shinji's body): And a special guest star! Orrah! **

**Richtofen (In Rei's body and having Rei's voice except in a German accent): Und me! Also expect more Wunderwaffle and zombie Eva's! YAHAHAHAHA ouch mien spleen.**

**Me: Hey! No spoilers!**

* * *

The three Eva's head towards Lilith restrained against the cross, Eva unit 08 gripped the lance of Cassius tightly. As they approach the seemingly inactive angel, something doesn't feel right. Shouldn't there be more MP Eva's in the area? Its almost as if (Evaverse) Gendo wants to lure them here, they stopped walking.

"What is it?" asked (Rimverse) Mari.

"Something doesn't feel right..." replied Shinji.

"I have to agree on the idiot, nothing's stopping us, this is a high-value target after all, they would defend it to the last man." Asuka observed carefully. Where the defenses? She thought. She notices the radar blips, something is nearby.

_I know, I know I've let you down._

Sang the voice, it sounds like Shinji except more demented.

"Baka, your scaring me" winced (Evaverse) Asuka.

"...Asuka, that's not me." replied Shinji.

_I've been a fool to my self, I thought that I could live for no one else._

The Eva's turn to see where the voice came from. They see a figure resembling unit 01 dashing.

"You saw that!?" panicked (Evaverse) Mari.

"Yeah...I thought unit 01 was the wunder's engine."

_But now, through all the hurt and pain. Its time for me to respect, the one's you love mean more than everything._

Unit 02 back up real slowly...unknowingly a pair of yellow eye's are looking at it. Unit 02 turns only to see nothing.

_It all returns to...Nothing._

The figure slowly descends as the three Eva's turn towards it. The Eva resembles unit 01 except with less armor and white eyes, it appears to have an allusion to a twisted smile. Shinji's eye's turned wide a the sight.

"So this is me...The me who is an Eva pilot...The me I hate and pity." spoke the voice through the mic, the voice has resemblence to Shinji's.

"What the-Please tell me this is a joke." panicked (Rebuild) Shinji.

"Its not...Father finally has a use for me." replied (NGE) Shinji who is still smiling. His plugsuit is the same as Shinj's except with a more classic color.

Unit 01 lands on the ground and goes into a combat position. The Eva's point their weapons at it, unit 01 pulls out dual magnum's.

"Mari, Asuka, go!"

"Baka Shinji, I-"

"Go!"

She couldn't say it, maybe next time around...But there won't be a next time if she doesn't hurry up!

The two Eva's run towards the restrained angel. Unit 01 tries to move forward only to blocked by unit 13's arm.

"You have to go through me first." (Rebuild) Shinji growled.

Unit 13 and unit 01 faced each other.

* * *

The jaegers head towards Adam's cross, the seven jaegers face towards the celestial being. It appears to slightly move as it's hands slowly separate from the nails of the cross.

"Gipsy, you have the lance?" asked Chuck.

"Yeah I do." nodded Raleigh causing Gipsy to the same.

"Alright, pin him down." Sasha ordered.

Gipsy danger raises the spear to launching position. Just then a grumble interrupts it, the jaegers turn to see unit 03 with its three arms alongside unit mark 0.9 raising its sythe.

Mark 0.9 launches its sythe at gipsy's arm, sending the lance flying.

"Cherno Alpha miracle mile, planting beacon." Aleksis said as Cherno Alpha starts walking alongside Coyote tango. The Eva's turn to see the jaegers.

"Gipsy, get the lance, we'll take care of these assholes!" Taisuke said.

The jaegers surround the Eva's, striker readies its blades while Cherno charges its Tesla fists and Coyote tango raises its cannons alongside Romeo blue's chest miniguns spinning and Tacit Ronin sharpining its fang blades and Crimson typhoon sawblades spinning.

"We have you surrounded bitch! Just put your hands up!" blared (Rimverse) Rei.

The two Eva's go back to back observing their targets. Mark 0.9 dashes towards Coyote tango causing the jaeger to fire its cannons.

The shots miss the Eva and it swipes its syhte but Coyote ducks from the swipe and trips the Eva. The Eva gets up only to be restrained by Cherno Alpha, it turns its body backwards and clings on to Cherno, punching the false head and disabling its lights.

Cherno activates its flamethrowers but it misses, the Eva keeps pulling some parts off of the false head.

"Cherno Alpha is under attack! Need backup immediately!" cried Aleksis.

"Copy that Cherno!" replied (Rimverse) Fuyutsuki.

"Plasma cutter!" blared (Rimverse) Gendo.

Tacit Ronin hand shifts into a rectangular cannon, it fires the plasma cutter at the Eva, cutting off one of its arms in the process. Due to the Eva being made of S2 parts, it regrows its arm.

"Тесла кулаками! (Tesla fists!)" yelled Sasha.

Cherno Alpha grabs the Eva from its stomach and charges its Tesla fists, the Eva gets off the Russian jaeger. Cherno Alpha charges at mark 0.9, it launches a right hook towards its head then an uppercut causing the Eva to fall backwards.

As it gets up, Romeo blue lifts it then throws the Eva causing to roll over. Meanwhile, Crimson typhoon uses its sawblades at unit 03, it makes a quick swipe at its face then an uppercut, mark 03 gets a hold of its blades causing the blades to revert to its hands. Unit 03 tries to bite typhoon but typhoon pushes it away successfully, typhoon readies its plasma caster and points it at unit 03, unit 03 round house kicks the charging weapon causing the gun to shoot somewhere else to the right. The jaeger gets a hold of unit 3's shoulders then lifts its self then twists legs and lands on the ground lifting the Eva in the process then throwing it, sending the Eva flying. Typhoon readies its plasma caster then shoots it while its in mid-air.

Romeo blue on the other hand fires its chest miniguns at the mark 0.9 but it dodges the shots. It does a barrel roll and tries to punch Romeo blue but Romeo blue dodges the attack.

"Shotgun wrists!" blared (Rimverse) Rei. Cannons activates on Romeo blue's wrists, it fires at the s2 made Eva but misses, it tries to make an uppercut but misses, the Eva then punches Romeo blue's head. As it tries get another punch, Romeo blue catches the incoming fist, it twists the arm then head buts the Eva away from it.

"Gipsy, wheres the spear!?" yelled (Rimverse) Asuka.

"We found it...But we a have a problem here!" Raleigh spoke through via mic.

"What problem!?"

Gipsy danger faces mark 0.6 with the lance of Cassius, the mark 0.6 is wielding the lance of Longilus.

"Great, a lance dual!" Gipsy Danger goes into combat position. Gipsy swings the lance but mark 0.6 blocks it then slides it opponents lance causing Gipsy to slip and fall forward to the ground, mark 0.6 thrusts the lance but gipsy does a spin and dodges the attack tripping the Eva in the process. Gipsy raises the spear and trusts it in the Eva's chest, killing it.

* * *

Unit 01 makes an upper cut at unit 13 but unit 13 dodges it then punches its counterpart in the right cheek, unit 01 responds by grabbing Unit 13 by the neck and throwing it to the ground.

"Why do you help them when there's no purpose?" asked (NGE) Shinji.

"What do you mean?" growled (Rebuild) Shinji.

"Why do you pilot the Eva even though you aren't allowed to anymore? I envied you for that." (NGE) Shinji responded calmly.

"Because..."Unit 13 rolls to the side and gets up.

"I realized..." The Eva dashes towards unit 01 and punches it left and right then grabbing its head and kneeing it.

"I realized that I made myself believe...believe that no one needed me anymore." (NGE) Shinji huffed heavily with blood dripping from his mouth and nose bleeding.

"You just let your problems in the way..." Unit 13 does an uppercut.

"And let everyone die!" (Rebuild) Shinji gritted his teeth in anger as Unit 13 kicked unit 01 in the stomach.

Unit 01 gets up and grabs Shinji in the neck again, this time more arms spawned from its back to support the choke.

"I was tired...Tired of being used!" (NGE) Shinji gritted as he tightened the grip of his hand over the controls.

Unit 02 looks on as Unit 01 is getting strangled.

"Wait, the katana!" (Rebuild) Asuka noticed. Unit 02 tosses the katana at unit 13, unit 13 catches the katana.

Unit 13 slowly pulls the katana's trigger, launching at uni 01's face knocking it back and releasing unit 13 in the process.

Unit 13 aims the sheath/shotgun at Unit 01, the Eva fires it. Unit 01 dodges the shot and throws a progressive knife at unit 13's shoulder, unit 01 then pulls out another progressive knife and charges towards unit 13.

Their blades collided as they try to gain the upper hand on each other, their blades are slightly sliding from one another as sparks begin to fly. Unit 13 fires its sheath/shotgun at Unit 01 sending the Eva flying and landing with its chest smoking, seemingly killed.

"Alright, Mari ready that lance!" ordered (Evaverse) Asuka.

"Just for a sec princess, striker to unit 08, do are you guys in position!?" she blared on the coms.

* * *

"This is striker, were a little busy at the moment!"

The mark 0.9 tries to stab striker with its sythe but striker blocks it. After being incapacitated by mark 0.9, Coyote tango gets up and fires its cannons at the Eva blowing a hole in its chest then Striker uses its wrist blades to slice off its arms.

As it begins to regrow its arms, Coyote tango approaches it.

"When in doubt...Shoot the head." huffed (Rimverse) Mari weakly as Coyote Tango lowers its cannon.

The jaeger fires its cannons at the Eva's head, the Eva's body falls to the ground with blood all over the place.

"Wait..." Taisuke said as he turns causing Coyote to do the same.

The fire another mortar round at it, after a moment of silence, Coyote fires another round, even after another moment of silence, Coyote fires more rounds on the Eva's body.

"Wait...I got an idea!" (Rimverse) Mari exclaimed.

The cannons aim for the Eva's crotch and blows it off.

"Its dead!"

"Are you sure?" questioned a clearly pained Chuck Hansen

"My balls hurt now." Painfully winced Raleigh who is now carrying the Mark 0.6's head.

"Okay...Lets finish this!" Gipsy throws the lance at Adam pinning it to the ground.

"Romeo blue, the nuke!"

Romeo blue climbs on the angels back and plants the nuke alongside Coyote tango. .just then a pair of hand grab Romeo blue's leg.

"Schwester!" cried Taisuke.

"Sempai!" cried (Rimverse) Mari.

Coyote tango runs towards Romeo blue but Romeo blue raises its hand and makes a stop gesture.

(Rimverse) Asuka shakes her head alongside (Rimverse) Rei, they have blank expressions on their faces. Romeo blue arms the bomb, the jaeger turns and shakes its head.

"Asuka..."Taisuke tearfully said.

"Schwester, bitte! Ich verlor Mom und Dad, bitte ...(Sister, please! I lost Mom and Dad, please...)" he begged. She raised him and this can't be the end.

(Rimverse) Asuka gave a motherly smile, a tear slowly comes out of her eyes.

"Ich lehrte sie eine Menge Dinge, ist meine Arbeit hier getan. Ich hob dich wie einen Sohn ... Ich bin ... Ich bin ... Ich bin stolz auf Ihre Schwester bin. (I taught you a lot of things, my job here is done. I raised you like a son...I am...I am...I am proud to be your sister.)" replied (Rimverse) Asuka.

Coyote Tango runs away and turns back to see more arms trying to pull the jaeger.

"Ich liebe dich... Schwester." Taisuke painfully said.

He shakes off the tears.

"Everyone get out of here!" He warned.

The jaegers get out of the cavern alongside with the kaiju and other jaegers. They head towards a safe distance.

* * *

The lance pins Lilith back into her cross.

"Asuka, do you have the nuke?"

Unit 02 nods and throws the bomb landing on Lilith's head.

"Everyone get out!"

The three Eva's run, (Rebuild) Shinji notices that unit 01 is gone...

They head towards the breach.

Both bombs explode at the same time.

* * *

The explosion formed a mushroom as the jaegers and kaiju's cheered in victory.

Cherno Alpha gives a leatherback a Russian bear hug, breaking its back in the process.

"Quiet!"

The celebration stops.

"We lost Romeo blue...My sister was the pilot."

The army gasps and falls into silence in respect.

Coyote turns to see Adam's now decapitated head staring at him.

"Danke." he whispered with the thought of his older sister will always watch him beside Mama and Papa.

Just then something from Adam's eye is about to push it way out...

Its Romeo Blue with its pilots intact. The jaeger turns head at its surroundings.

"Um...Please don't say congratulations and start clapping." winced (Rimverse) Rei only to be responded with laughter.

* * *

After the party, PPDC and WILLE establish their alliance as an official one. Shinji looked into the stars and closed his eyes.

"I bet the real Kowru is proud of me along with the real Rei." he smiled at the thought.

More green bumps appear from the water and precursor's surface. The alien nodded at Pentecost.

"There will be no war today human, not even tomorrow." the alien spoke

The next morning, it was time to leave, (Rebuild) Asuka kissed (Rimverse) Asuka in the cheek as a goodbye, she sadly smiled. Shinji has a home now, a home where no one would treat him like a prisoner. She sighed as (Evaverse) Mari called her at the wunder.

"Wait!" she turned to see Shinji panting.

"I'm coming with you!" he breathed heavily as he holds (Rebuild) Asuka's hand. She blushed a little.

"Why?"

"Because..." He picks his head up and tearfully smiles at (Rebuild) Asuka.

"You showed me that sometimes...even when I did a horrible mistake against humanity, you forgave me and still considered me a friend." Shinji explaines.

(Rebuild) Asuka is speechless while the jaeger pilots look on the distance with (Rimverse) Asuka smiling warmly alongside (Rimverse) Rei.

"God your annoying, okay you could come with us idiot."

(Rimverse) Gendo walks to the bridge.

"Shinji..."

Shinji turns.

"Its okay Dad, I'll come back for tacit someday." he smiled.

His alternate father smiled him warmly and shook his head.

"I'm not talking about that..."

Shinji blinked his eyes out of confusion.

"Make me proud son...Call for me the wedding."

Shinji and (Rebuild) Asuka blushed panically.

"WHAT!?" they both shouted in unison.

"I would never marry him!"

In the wunder, Sumire Nagara approaches Misato in the command room.

"Captain...I wish to leave."

"What?"

"I..I found someone in this universe." she explained, the only thing that goes to through her mind is Geizsler.

The captain giggled a little.

"Sure."

She leaves, next is Maya.

"Yes, you too."

Maya stutters and bows her head.

"Thank you Captain."

* * *

Epilogue

A little girl sits on the fire side with her father finishing the story, her eyes fill with awe and excitement. Strangly, her hair is fiery like Asuka's.

"So what happened to the jaegers Dad?"

"Well, the jaegers are still being used just in case of another kaiju attack or when a country attacks."

On the shelf is a medal of honor, a portrait of (Rimverse) Mari and (Rimverse) Taisuke with their child, another shows a wedding with (Evaverse) Mari and suprisingly (Evaverse) Taisuke. The final photo is the Eva's and jaegers standing tall alongside with each other and the pilots in front of them.

"Okay, Yui, time to go to sleep."

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Yui."

On the couch sleeping is (Rebuild) Asuka, Shinji places a blanket over her and kisses her on the forehead.


	17. Answer to your questions

Unit 01 rampages in the Nerv facility, (NGE) Shinji knew it, his father used him. Unit 01 hand shifts into a fist as he smashes (Rebuild) Fuyutsuki to nothing more than squashed meat.

(NGE) Gendo tries to run and grabs him.

It opens it mouth.


End file.
